


Learning the Ropes

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Dean, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Alive, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Past Drug Addiction, Phone Sex, Pining Dean, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's life is completely under control.   He teaches gym at Lawrence High and primarily dates women because it's easier than dealing with his bisexuality.  Then the new English teacher drops his world on it's head in the best way and Dean finds that maybe being in control isn't all it's cracked up to be and sometimes you have to go all in to find happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello Dean.” Dean jumps at the graveled voice behind him. 

“Dammit, Novak! What did I tell you about sneaking up on people. Make some noise man!” the gym teacher grumbles, turning on his coworker. 

“My apologies.” Castiel Novak smiles sheepishly. Dean allows himself thirty seconds to look at the other man. The English teacher is wearing a dark blue shirt, gray waistcoat, and a burgundy tie with black pants that look made for him. He looks amazing. As usual. Dean quickly refocuses his eyes. 

“Yeah, well, don’t do it again.” His response is lame, he knows it. He grabs the mail from his inbox, shoots one last semi glare at the dark haired man, and quickly walks out of the main office towards the gym. 

Once he’s out of Castiel’s proximity he releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Get it together, Winchester!” He chides himself. Having a crush on a coworker was one thing. Having a crush on a male coworker was another. Dean kept his bisexuality very close to the chest, only family and his dearest friends knew. He didn’t date guys often, and actively sought out women most of the time just because it was easier. But that was before Castiel fucking Novak showed up. 

At the end of last year one of the English teachers opted to retire. Dean hadn’t really even paid attention to any of it, wasn’t his department, but when the staff showed back up in August for training he very quickly noticed the new face. Novak was not only incredibly attractive, but smart, witty and the kids loved him. They were three months into the new school year and Cas’s classes were one of the most popular. Dean was a little jealous, he was used to being the favorite teacher, but he couldn’t really blame the kids. He was just as smitten with Novak as they were. 

Which was why he ended up being a complete and total asshole any time he interacted with the guy. It wasn’t intentional. He just didn’t know how to talk to the man, not without giving himself away, so he became a smart ass as a defense mechanism. I mean, how hard is it to just ask him out? Worst thing that can happen is he says no, right?

“No. Worst case he outs me and humiliates me in front of the entire faculty and student body.” Dean thinks, grimacing. 

He walks into the gym as the bell rings for first period and clears his head of any more troublesome thoughts. He high fives the students who run in and focuses on his lesson plans, shoving Castiel Novak to the back of his mind.

The day goes by quickly. It typically does with the constant motion that is high school students. Dean eats his lunch in the staff break room with Bobby Singer. Bobby teaches auto lab. Castiel has a different lunch break, which Dean both appreciates and detests. He would probably be a hot mess having to eat around the guy, but at the same time he wants to see him more. It’s a catch 22. 

The final bell rings and Dean tells the kids goodbye as they file through the hall on their way out the door. He sighs with a relief and tucks himself into his small office just off the gym. He had just settled into his chair when he hears a rap on the door. Assuming it’s one the students who occasionally stop by to chat with him, he barks “Come in!” 

It isn’t a student. His face breaks into a huge grin at the tall, shaggy haired behemoth in his doorway. “Samsquatch!” he bellows. 

Sam makes a face, but laughs. “You’re still a jerk.”

“Bitch!” Dean retorts, laughing. He hops out of the chair and wraps his brother in a huge hug. “Mom didn’t tell me you were coming home!”

“I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?”

“Of course. Asshole. Why are you here though? I got a staff meeting I have to stay for before I can leave.” 

“Just wanted to pop in for a minute. It’s been forever man.”

“Yeah, it has.” Dean steps back and looks up at his little brother warmly. Sam was about to graduate law school from Stanford. He hadn’t been back to Lawrence in almost a year. 

“So what’s new with you?” Sam asks, leaning easily against the door despite his height. 

“Not much.”

“You sure? AnyONE new? “ Sam presses not so subtly. Dean makes a face. His brother is totally head over heels for a cute coed named Jessica Moore and somehow has made it his life mission for Dean to find love as well. 

“Oh shove it, Moose. No.” Dean turns to his desk to move some papers around. 

“Dean. You gotta get out there. That thing with Benny…”

“Please Sam, don’t bring up Benny.” Sam opens his mouth and Dean breaks in again. “Or Lisa.” 

“I’m just sayin, man. You don’t wanna be alone forever.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean sighs softly. How can he tell his brother that he doesn’t want to be alone, that he most certainly has his eye on someone. He just can’t speak or behave like a normal person around that particular someone. Suddenly there is another knock on his door. He looks up and feels his chest tighten. Castiel. 

“I apologize for interrupting, but the staff meeting is about to start and Mrs. Harvelle asked me to come get you.” the English teacher sounds tentative. Probably because he thinks Dean hates him. Way to go, Winchester. 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll be right there Cas.” Dean is so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn’t realize that the nickname he used for Castiel in his head had just come out of his mouth. Castiel’s face shows surprise, and confusion. Dean raises an eyebrow in question. “What?”

“I think that’s the first time you haven’t called me Novak.” Castiel admits. 

Dean offers a halfhearted smile, feeling guilty for being such a jerk. “Yeah, sorry.” 

Sam is looking at Dean, then at Castiel, then at Dean, then at Castiel, and Dean is feeling his cheeks warm. Sam is really fucking smart and Dean needs to get his brother out of here fast before Sam starts connecting the dots. Suddenly Sam grins and Dean knows it’s too late. 

“I’m gonna go so Dean can get to his meeting. You coming for dinner? Mom is making lasagna. And pie.”

“Sure thing, Sam.” Dean assures his brother and he ushers the much taller Winchester out the door. 

“Wait, I didn’t introduce myself.” Sam protests, digging in his heels. He extends a hand to Castiel. “Sam Winchester.”

Castiel smiles warmly and takes Sam’s hand. “Castiel Novak.” 

“Nice to meet you, Castiel.” Sam says, winking at Dean in a ridiculously obvious way that makes Dean want to punch him. 

“Yeah, yeah. Meeting, remember? Get a move on bitch.” Dean insists, pushing at his sibling. 

“Whatever, jerk. We can talk at dinner.” 

“Nothing to talk about, Sammy. Goodbye!!!” With one last shove Dean manages to get gigantor out of the gym. Castiel is still there, studying Dean with a puzzled expression. 

“You coming to this meeting or what?” Dean asks rather sharply, mentally wincing at his own tone and wishing he didn’t turn into a total nervous idiot around Castiel.

Castiel nods and follows after Dean, his face thoughtful. Dean hopes like hell that Sam didn’t just fuck this up. Whatever this was. Or wasn’t. Dean didn’t even know himself what the hell he was doing. Not doing. He reminded himself. He was doing exactly nothing. Except being an ass. 

He exhales all his breath and resolves to try really hard to just be nice. At the very least he could do that much. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a jerk,” Dean finally says. 

“You haven’t been a jerk, per se.” Castiel replies. “I suppose I just assumed you were a typical jock and didn’t care for me.”

Dean laughs. “I don’t dislike you, man.” he assures the other teacher. Castiel looks at him again, a small smile on his face. “What? You’re makin’ me nervous.” Dean demands. 

“I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh, at least not around me.” Castiel says softly. “It’s nice.” 

Dean feels his cheeks turn scarlet and he turns his eyes to his shoes. “Uh, yeah, thanks.” 

They turn the corner into the room where the staff meeting is being held. Dean slides into a seat beside Bobby. He expects Castiel to join Kevin and the rest of the English department but surprisingly he takes the empty chair beside Dean. Their arms brush as Cas sits and Dean coughs to cover up how his breath hitches. Castiel looks at him, his lips neutral but there is a spark of something Dean can’t identify in his eyes. 

Dean shifts to create more space between him and Castiel. Ellen Harvelle begins the meeting, going over their current test scores, and some general nonsense about more parent contact, keeping the online grading current. Dean would be paying more attention but Cas is right fucking next to him and the fucker keeps fidgeting and accidentally touching Dean. His leg had nudged Dean’s twice already. Then his hand brushed Dean’s arm. Then his…Oh fuck…the last pass was along his hip and there was no way that was an accident. Or was it? Dean shifts his eyes to look at the other man, whose attention is fixed innocently on the principal who is still talking. 

Dean’s brain is whirling. What the hell is Novak doing? Is he screwing with Dean on purpose? Does he know? He can’t know. How could he?…Sam. Sam gave it away. Or did he? Shit, shit, shit, fuuuck. This could be so very, very bad. Or good? Maybe? 

Dean is so buried in his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice that the meeting is over. Only the movement of the other teachers leaving starts him out of his internal panic. He doesn’t look at Castiel. He shoots out of his chair like a man on fire and makes a beeline for his office. He grabs his duffel, changes in the locker room into his jeans and a Blue Oyster Cult tee and shrugs on his jacket. He will just go to his Mom’s and eat pie and figure out what to do with his big gay crush tomorrow. 

He pulls up to his Mom and Dad’s house with a sigh of relief. The relief is short lived as he is accosted at the door by his gigantic puppy of a brother. “So, Dean. Castiel.” Sam starts in. 

“Nothing is going on, Sam!" 

“Oh come on, Dean. You like him! It is so obvious, does he know?”

“God I hope not.”

Sam makes a face and shoves his older brother towards the kitchen. He opens two beers and hands one to Dean. Mary is bent over the stove. She looks at her older son and smiles. “So Sammy thinks you might have someone you’re interested in.” She says teasingly. 

“Oh for the love of….Will you all leave me alone! There is nothing going on! Nothing. The guy probably thinks I’m an asshole.”

“That is not true.” Mary assures him, kissing his cheek. “No one could think that about my baby.”

“I’m serious, Mom. I can’t freaking speak around him. I either stumble over my tongue or turn into a smart ass. It’s terrible. And he’s really smart and the kids love him, and he looks amazing every damn day. There is no way. Like NO WAY he would be interested. “ Dean sighs big and takes a swig of his beer. 

Mary hugs her dejected son and pats his cheek. “You just have to let him get to know you. The real you. Then he won’t be able to help but love you.” 

Dean shakes his head. “It’s complicated, Mom. If things go badly and he outs me to the school, things could get really awkward. We are in Kansas."

“You do what it takes for you to be happy.” Mary tells her son firmly. “Now both of you go set the table. Your dad will be home any minute.”

Dean can’t fall asleep. He tosses and turns and thrashes and finally gets up to turn on the TV. He can’t stop thinking about what his mom said, and how Cas kept touching him at the staff meeting. Was it on purpose? Did he have a chance with the guy? Was it worth the risk of his bisexuality coming out? He scrubbed a hand over his face and envisioned glittering blue eyes gazing at him, Cas’s soft lips on his body. He wanted that. He wanted it so much he ached most nights. Maybe that meant it was worth the risk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still awkward, Cas is kinda forward, and SO MUCH UST.

Dean feels like hell in the morning, he had only slept a few hours. He chugs this third cup of coffee in his little office praying that he can get through the day without biting any of the students’ heads off. He hadn’t seen Castiel yet and wasn’t sure if he was glad about it, or upset. As if his thoughts were a summons, the English teacher poked his disheveled dark head through Dean’s doorway. 

“Good Morning, Dean.” He looked well rested, and caffeinated. Bastard. He also had on dark grey pants that were perfectly tailored and a pink shirt with a blue tie. Only someone as hot as Castiel could pull off a pink shirt. 

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean replied, deciding that since Castiel hadn’t minded when he used the nickname yesterday, he might as well just run with it. 

“You look terrible.” Castiel’s face becomes concerned. 

“Couldn’t sleep last night.” Dean confesses. 

“Do you need more coffee?” Castiel asks. 

“This is number three. The coffee here sucks though.” 

Castiel breaks into a grin and beckons Dean with one hand. “Follow me.” 

Intrigued, Dean does as he’s told. Castiel leads Dean to his classroom, which, Dean had to admit, he had only been in maybe once. He takes a moment to appreciate the pleasant atmosphere. Castiel must like blue, he used a lot of it. The walls were covered in art prints and posters of literature quotes. Castiel’s desk was inviting and organized. There was soft music coming from a small radio in the corner. 

Castiel gestured to a partially concealed shelf behind his desk, where a one cup Keurig was plugged in. Dean was impressed. “Wow! Nice room. And the fact that you have your own coffee maker is extra bonus points.”

Castiel beams at him, obviously pleased at the praise. He takes Dean’s mug and pops a new cup into the coffee maker. It brews quietly. When it’s finished he hands it back to Dean. “I have a small stash of cream and sugar if you want it.”

“Black is fine, really. Thank you, Cas.” 

Castiel is still smiling as he settles into his desk chair. “You are quite a puzzling individual Dean Winchester.”

“Not really.” Dean replies, sighing as he swallows the much better coffee he now has in his mug. “Why do you say that?”

“For example, before yesterday I would have bet actual money that you hated or at least strongly disliked me.”

“And now?” Dean watched Castiel over the rim of the mug. 

“I’m not sure.” Castiel replied, mischief twinkling in his blue eyes. “But I’d be interested in finding out.”

“I can promise you, I am not complicated. But it is way too early and I am way too tired for self analysis. And the first bell goes off in three minutes.” Dean takes his mug and starts to leave, but pauses in the doorway to look back at Castiel. “ I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to try and figure me out, though.” 

Dean walks away quickly before Castiel can react to that statement, his heart hammering in his chest. That was the closest to actual flirting he had managed to come with Cas, and he had barely managed to get the words out. He chugged the rest of his coffee and set his cup on his desk as the bell signaling the start of the school day resonated through the building. The raucous noise of the kids pouring into the gym pulls his attention back to the present and he plasters on a smile to meet the day.

Dean is alone at lunchtime, Bobby was out sick and the annoying Biology teacher who shares lunch with them tends to eat in his room. He takes a bite of his sandwich, lazily scrolling the internet on his phone, when he hears the chair beside him move. He looks up, and has to resist the urge to spit food out of his mouth when he sees Castiel. 

“Uh…don’t you have a class right now?” Dean sputters. 

“Kevin has prep hour, so he’s baby sitting.”

“Why!?” Dean is completely befuddled. Twice in one day Castiel has gone out of his way to seek out Dean. What sorcery is this shit?

“I wanted to talk to you.” Cas sits down, loosening his tie as he does so and damn he has long fingers. Focus, Dean. Words are important. 

“About?” 

Castiel suddenly seems nervous, he fidgets with his tie and looks down. Dean finds it endearing. “I uh, was wondering if you wanted to meet me for coffee this weekend.” 

Dean freezes and he thinks he jaw just dropped. Did Cas just ask him out? Like seriously, there is no way this day is happening. Dean has to still be in bed asleep. He resists the urge to pinch himself, because that would just be fucking embarrassing if it is real. Besides, he doesn’t really want to wake up. 

Castiel looks a little worried and Dean realizes he hasn’t responded. “Uh…ok. Yeah, sure.” He manages to fumble out. 

Castiel smiles, a bright radiant thing. He takes Dean’s phone out of his hands and taps the screen. After a moment, he hands it back. “I put my number in and sent myself a text. Saturday, around 9? There’s a cute little place a few blocks from my apartment, I’ll text you the address.” He gets up to leave, touching Dean’s forearm lightly as he does so. “See you this weekend.” 

Dean is unable to move or speak, staring at the closed door Castiel had just walked through. What the actual fuck had just happened? Did Castiel fucking Novak just ask him on a date!? Or was it just a coworkers hanging out and getting to know each other thing? How was he supposed to tell? And why the hell was it only Thursday? 

Dean wanders through the rest of the day in a haze, still trying to work out what exactly was going on with Castiel. He changes out of his gym clothes and into jeans and a Metallica tshirt, shrugging into his leather jacket. He shoulders his duffle and heads for the door, but right before leaving, he hesitates. Then he backtracks towards another wing of the building. Towards Cas’s room. 

He hears soft music coming from the partially open classroom. He peeks in. Castiel is hunched over his desk, apparently grading papers. Dean almost turns tail and leaves without making himself known, but he swallows hard and raps gently on the doorframe. Castiel glances up, and smiles. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean opens the door the rest of the way and crosses the threshold. He drops his bag on a desk, but doesn’t move forward. He isn’t even really sure why he’s here. 

“Did you need something?” Castiel is leaning back in his chair, tie loose around his neck, looking at Dean with an open, expectant expression. 

“Uh, not really.” Dean kicks himself for stumbling on his words yet again and rushes to try and make sense. “I just, I don’t know, wanted to see you, well not like see you, but…” He knows he is blushing now. “Dammit, I don’t know.”

Castiel’s eyes are soft and he is still smiling. Dean sighs. “Look, I pretty much turn into a babbling idiot when I get nervous, so ignore me.” 

At that Castiel barks a small laugh. “Wait, I make you nervous?!” His tone is incredulous. 

Dean rubs the back of his neck, wishing the floor would swallow him. “Yeah…kinda.” 

Castiel shakes his head, face still disbelieving. “I find it hard to believe that anyone could make you nervous, Dean.” 

“Yeah, well, maybe you haven’t met yourself.” Dean grumbles, embarrassed. “Look, this was a bad idea. I’ll see you.” Dean grabs his bag and starts to go when Castiel calls his name. He pauses. He hears movement but does not turn. He feels a hand on his shoulder that almost burns. He closes his eyes. 

“Cas…” the name is barely a breath. Castiel slides a hand down his arm, making Dean shiver. He is so close Dean can feel the body heat from the other man. 

“Have you ever considered that you maybe make me nervous too?” Castiel murmurs. Dean turns, genuinely surprised and finds himself inches away from those fathomless blue eyes. He inhales but is unable to exhale. They stare into each other’s eyes for what feels like too long, but Dean isn’t able to break the gaze. Castiel’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and Dean’s eyes track the movement. Castiel’s breath hitches just slightly, but Dean hears it. 

“I didn’t ask you out for coffee as friends, Dean.” Castiel says softly. 

“Good.” Dean replies on a whisper of air. Before he can stop himself, Dean reaches out to brush his fingertips along Castiel’s cheek. The English teacher gasps. Dean feels a heat spark in his gut. He strokes his thumb along Castiel’s bottom lip and is rewarded with another hitched breath. 

“Dean…” Cas’s voice is almost a whimper. Dean’s blood is burning and he wants nothing more than to lean in and taste, but he comes back to himself in a cold rush, remembering where they are. He retracts his hand reluctantly. 

“I’m gonna go, Cas. We’re at work.” He manages to keep the tremble of want out of his voice, just barely. Castiel exhales and nods. 

“Of course. I apologize.” Cas looks down, cheeks pink. Dean has never seen him blush before. It’s incredibly hot. Stomping down the urge to kiss the pink from those tan cheeks, Dean reaches out and briefly squeezes the other man’s hand. 

“Don’t apologize.” Cas looks up at him in surprise. “We’ll talk later, ok?” 

“Okay.” Castiel returns the hand squeeze then Dean steps back to put some much needed space between them. He takes one last long look at Castiel, then leaves. He walks quickly until he slides into the driver’s seat of his Impala. Then he takes a few gulps of the cold November air. He can still feel his arousal throbbing in his jeans. Tomorrow was going to be a long fucking day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be slow burn, but yeah, I fail at that. Probably smut soonish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee date, and Sam is a good brother.

Dean sleeps better than he has in a while. Probably because he rubbed one out to fantasies of a certain blue eyed teacher, but no one needs to know about that. He intentionally arrives later than he usually does, hoping to avoid his coworker. He really wants to see Castiel, but he doesn‘t trust himself enough. Trying to will away a boner before first period wasn’t part of his plan for the day. 

He is congratulating himself on his success while he sifts through the junk in his inbox when he hears grumbled cursing from the back corner of the office where the copy machine lives. The thing is ancient and acts up on a regular basis. Dean turns his head to see who today’s victim is and makes a strangled choking sound. 

Castiel is crouched down, rooting around the paper tray, probably trying to clear a paper jam. Dean could give a flying fuck about the paper jam. Friday is jeans day, although Dean typically wears track pants. Cas’s jeans are dark washed and fit him perfectly and Dean has no idea what the man does for exercise but his ass is perfect. Not that he hasn’t noticed that before, but this particular angle is especially flattering. 

He realizes he’s staring and quickly swivels his head around to see if anyone caught him. The office staff all seem wrapped up in whatever they were doing. Unable to maintain his distance, he crosses over to the copier. 

“Uh, you need some help there, Cas?” He grins down at the English teacher, whose face is formed into a scowl. 

“This infernal machine has a vendetta against me.” he grumbles, brushing off his knees and standing. Dean chuckles. The gym teacher shifts the paper tray in firmly and gives the base of the machine a swift kick. It churns into motion, spitting out Castiel’s copies. 

“Just gotta show it who’s boss.” Dean jokes. Castiel’s irritated expression softens into a small smile. 

“Thank you, Dean.” 

“No problem.” Dean turns to go, when he feels a soft touch on his arm. He looks back at Castiel, trying to warn the other man off with his eyes. Castiel ignores the warning and strokes his fingers along the inside of Dean’s wrist while peering up at the taller man through his dark lashes. Dean bites his lip, which Castiel doesn’t miss and Dean catches the way the blue darkens. “Uh, see ya later.” Dean finally manages to mutter, pulling his hand away and snatching up the mail he had laid on top of the copy machine. He doesn’t look back at Castiel, he’s too busy picturing ugly old people naked to try and calm the brushfire in his veins. 

Through an amazing feat of will, Dean manages to not start the day with embarrassingly tented pants. He runs with the kids today, participates more than he normally does. The activity helps calm the thrumming in his limbs. He would almost find the way Castiel affects him amusing, if it wasn’t so damn distracting. Dean was known as a charmer, the womanizer, the one always in control of romantic relationships. He was the one who turned the other party into Jello. The last time he had been this completely unable to function around someone he had been in middle school. 

He spends his planning period shooting hoops alone in the gym, trying to burn off his nervous energy. It helps a little. Castiel doesn’t pop in at lunch time. It leaves him strangely disappointed despite the fact he knows Cas has a class. The students stream out of the building at final bell with more screaming than usual,. Dean envies their youthful enthusiasm for the weekend. Then he realizes he is just as excited. Tomorrow he has a date. With Cas. He grins. He doesn’t bother changing today, he just wants to get out of there. 

Part of him is whispering at him to go see Cas, just once more, but he silences it. Instead he pulls out his phone and sends a text. A text is safe. 

Dean 4:03: I’m taking off. See you tomorrow morning? He types, but doesn’t wait for a reply. He tosses his duffle into the back of the Impala and gets into the front. His phone pings. He opens it. 

Cas 4:07 I look forward to it. I will send you the address for the shop later. Dean smiles, then frowns. What the hell was he supposed to wear on a coffee date? 

 

Dean agonized, staring down at his phone. Sure 8AM on a Saturday wasn’t the ideal time to be calling anyone, but dammit this was an emergency! 

“Sam!” He almost yells into the phone. Sam sounded like Dean woke him up. 

“Dean…wha? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” his brother’s voice is concerned as he shakes off sleep. 

“I have a date, Sam. A coffee date. With Cas. What the hell do I wear?” Dean’s tone is frantic. Sam is silent for a long moment. “Sam!? Help me out here!”

Suddenly Sam starts laughing. “You woke me up in a panic because you can’t get ready for your date? “

“Fuck you. You know about all this hippie dippie shit. Jeans are ok, right?”

“Just wear jeans and a shirt, Dean.” 

“Well DUH, but what kind of jeans and shirt? Like nice jeans? Is flannel ok?”

“Dean.” Sam’s voice is surprisingly firm but gentle. “Wear what you would normally wear. You need to let him see the real you. You don’t want to be something you aren’t.”

Dean sighs and nods, even though his brother can’t see him. “I just, I really fucking like this guy Sam.”

“I know. Just be you. It’ll be fine.” Sam hangs up and Dean decides to take his brother’s advice. He pulls on well worn jeans and his favorite Led Zepplin tee, then his green and blue flannel. He rolls the cuffs and ties on his boots. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he definitely looks like Dean Winchester. He just hopes Castiel is up for getting to know that guy. 

Dean is early, but Cas must have been earlier because he spies the other teacher in a corner booth with a newspaper spread in front of him. Dean takes a moment to look at Castiel before announcing his presence. He looks more casual than Dean has ever seen him. He has on faded jeans and a grey Henley with the sleeves pushed up over his forearms. His hair is more of a mess than usual and one lone curl lays on his forehead. He looks perfect. 

Dean slides into the other side of the booth. Castiel looks up and grins. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hi Cas.” 

Castiel folds up his paper and moves to get up. “I waited to get coffee, what would you like?”

“I’m good with coffee flavored coffee.” Dean says with a chuckle. Castiel seems puzzled for a moment, then suddenly gets the joke and smiles. Dean watches Castiel wait in line and admires the other man’s lean form. Castiel has to work out. There is no way he got that body just from teaching a bunch of hormonal teenagers about Hamlet. 

Castiel hands Dean his paper cup and sits back down. Whatever Castiel got for himself smells nice, and spicy. “What’s that?” Dean asks, sipping his own plain brew. 

“Chai tea. I’m not really much of a coffee drinker, but the tea here is very good.” 

“Then why the coffee maker in the classroom?” Dean queries. 

“The older students like it. Especially the AP class, we sometimes drink coffee and discuss novels. Makes the kids feel like they’re in college. And there are a handful of coworkers I share with.” Castiel winks at Dean.

“Oh really. Who else is lucky enough to share your coffee?”

“Pretty much just you and Kevin.” Castiel confesses. “Meg has asked, but I don’t want to encourage her.” Meg would be the snarky dark haired history teacher. Dean didn’t interact with her much, and didn’t care to. 

“Encourage her to….” Dean pauses as the statement clicks into place. “She likes you?”

“That would be my assumption based on the frequency with which she seeks out my company.”

Dean finds himself very displeased at the thought of Meg hitting on Castiel, but he swallows any nasty comments. “Huh.” he finally says neutrally. 

Castiel watches him for a moment before setting his cup down. “I’m not interested in her, Dean.” He says softly. 

“Hey, not my place to care, Cas.” Dean tries to make the comment sound nonchalant but realizes he’s coming off as a smart ass, yet again and winces. 

Castiel is quiet for a moment, then asks “Tell me about your brother.” 

Sam is a topic Dean can get behind and he finds himself enthusiastically bragging about his younger brother, which shifts to talking about his mom and dad. Castiel listens as if what Dean is saying will reveal the secrets of the universe. He is attentive, and asks good questions. When Dean pauses, Castiel offers some background on himself. He talks about his own family, which is huge Dean discovers. Castiel is one of six kids. 

From family they flow over to literature. Castiel’s gleeful face when Dean mentions his love of Vonnegut warms the gym teacher’s chest. Then music. Castiel likes the bubble gum pop crap that they play on the radio. Dean grimaces and tells Cas he will have to educate him on real music. Before either of them realizes it, they have been there two hours and their coffees are long empty. 

“I gotta get a move on, Cas. I told Sammy I would come by and see him before he heads back to Stanford tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Castiel stands and shrugs into his jacket, a frumpy tan thing that Dean wonders if he got at a thrift shop. 

“Uh…this was nice. Fun.” Dean offers tentatively, suddenly nervous. 

“It was.” Castiel agrees. 

“So….see you Monday?”

“Definitely. I may need you to rescue me from the copier again.” Castiel laughs. 

Dean scuffs his boot at the floor, wanting to do something more, but unsure how to proceed. Castiel solves the problem for him by leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Goodbye, Dean.” 

“Bye, Cas.” Dean murmurs. He watches the dark haired teacher leave, his skin still tingling from the contact. Sammy was going to be so incredibly pleased with himself, but Dean didn’t have it in him to care. 

His parents were out grocery shopping when Dean gets to their house. Sam is alone on the couch flipping channels. He smiles at his big brother and sets the remote control down. “Well? How did it go?”

Dean flops down beside his much taller little brother and hesitates before replying. “Good. Great. Like, way way better than I could have possibly imagined.” Dean realizes he sounds incredulous and becomes aware that he really is in a state of shock. “I never in a million years thought this was gonna happen, Sammy. He is so fucking nice, and smart, and dammit he‘s hot.” 

Sam nudges Dean with his shoulder. “TMI, dude. But really, I’m happy for you.”

“So what the hell do I do now?”

“Uh what do you mean? You date the guy? And have gay sex that I don’t ever want to hear about?”

“No, I mean no one really knows I like guys. Do I tell the people at school? Not like we’re exclusive or anything, but how the hell do I act around him at work?”

“You probably need to ask Cas what he wants to do.” Sam offers, shifting to face Dean. “I know you don’t want this to all be out, but you can’t be with someone and pretend you aren’t. That’s no way to build a relationship. If you guys are gonna do this, you need to be on the same page.” 

Dean grimaces. He knows his brother is right. This crap is why he had been dating women for the last couple years. There was no need to have a conversation and make a plan and worry about backlash when you were dating a girl. But he had never felt about any woman the way he feels about Cas. “Alright. I’ll talk to him.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww...Dean is jealous, and smooches.

Dean takes Sam to the airport on Sunday, and then spends the rest of the day puttering around under the hood of the Impala. A small voice in the back of his head tells him he should call Cas, but he shrugs it off, deciding the conversation they need to have would be best dealt with in person. He sleeps fitfully, dreading Monday morning. 

Dean is on edge when he gets to work, ready to snap, so he keeps his head down and goes directly for his mailbox, grabs his paperwork and makes for the door without interacting with anyone. He’s almost scott free when he hears the secretary call out “Let me help you, Mr. Novak!” 

April, Dean’s brain supplies. Her name is April. Cas is fighting the copier again and April presses well into his space in her attempt to “help”. Dean grits his teeth. Logically he knows he has absolutely no claim. Hell the staff wouldn’t even think to consider Dean having a claim because no one knew he had a thing for men. That doesn’t diffuse the sick, heavy feeling that bubbles up in the pit of his stomach. Castiel backs away from the machine and April, allowing her to finish fixing the machine. Before Dean can escape and deal with the sour jealousy twisting in his gut, Cas sees him. The English teacher shoots Dean a smile and motions as if to approach. Dean spins on his heel and flees, clenching his mug so tight he damn near cracks it. 

He doesn’t hear the footsteps following him until a hand grabs his shoulder. He pulls away and keeps walking. He crosses into the gym praying he’s alone. No such luck. He sets his mug down and stares at his desk, refusing to turn around. 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Castiel’s voice is worried. 

Dean shakes his head. “Nothing.” 

“Did I do something?" The other teacher sounds genuinely upset and Dean feels guilt rise up to mix with the other emotions roiling in his chest. 

“Don’t you need to finish your copies? April is probably waiting for you.” He knows the words are sharp and his tone is nasty. He wants to take them back, beg Cas to reassure him, but he can’t. He finally turns his body to look at the other man. 

Castiel steps back, eyes widening a fraction. “Are you….are you jealous!?” the last word is tentative and incredulous. 

“No!” Dean blurts. Then he sighs and sheepishly scuffs at the ground. “Yeah. Maybe.” 

He eyes shoot back up when he hears Castiel start laughing. “The secretary, Dean? Really?”

“I know! I know!” the gym teacher throws his hands up in exasperation. “Don’t you think I know how stupid it is?” He scrubs a hand over his face. “Look, Cas, before we even get out of the gate, you need to know some things. About me. I’ve spent the last three years only dating women because I didn’t want to deal with the shit that comes with dating another guy. But then you show up with your gorgeous eyes, and sex hair and perfectly tailored pants and I can’t stop thinking about you. I find myself wondering if maybe this one is worth the shit. But I figure I have no chance because I can’t stop making a complete ass of myself around you. And then Saturday happened and even though I have absolutely no right to feel that way, and we haven’t talked about it, I don’t like the idea of any one else touching you.” Dean finally stops to catch his breath. 

Castiel hasn’t moved, his mouth agape and his eyes wide as Dean ranted. “So uh….yeah.” Dean finishes lamely, his entire body tense and waiting for a rejection. He is looking down, reluctant to meet those blue eyes. Then Castiel does something Dean doesn’t expect. He steps forward and slides his arms under Dean’s, wrapping the taller man in a firm hug. Dean stiffens, then feels his muscles melt against the warmth of Cas’s body heat. 

Castiel rests his palms on Dean’s shoulder blades, and his cheek on Dean’s chest. Slowly, afraid to break the moment, Dean lifts his own arms and envelops the smaller teacher. They stand there for a long, quiet moment. Dean processes the smooth feel of Castiel’s dress shirt. The soft fruity scent of shampoo and an undercurrent of something woodsy that could be cologne. Without meaning to, Dean lets himself breathe deep, his nose brushing Cas’s dark hair. 

“You smell good.” Dean whispers, his brain to mouth filter temporarily offline. 

Cas laughs. “So do you.” He looks up at Dean, his face so warm and genuine and open, his eyes almost glowing with something akin to affection. Dean feels overwhelmed with emotion and sensation. Their bodies fit together like a perfect puzzle and Dean doesn’t want to let Cas go. Before his higher brain functions kick back in to tell him not to, he leans down and lightly presses his lips to Castiel’s full ones. 

Cas leans into the touch, turning it from a gentle, chaste kiss into something more passionate. Dean stifles a moan when Castiel licks at the seam of his lips, and he obliges the request by opening. A part of his brain is aware they are standing way too near the windows of the gym, so he slowly backs them into his office without taking his mouth from Castiel’s. With one foot he kicks the door closed and presses Cas’s body against it. 

He slides his hands down the dark haired man’s sides, coming to rest on Cas’s hips. Cas’s hands have crept down to Dean’s lower back. Dean nips at Cas’s bottom lip and the English teacher whines. The realization that this is real, and he is actually touching Castiel like this is liquid electricity in Dean’s blood. 

“I have fucking wanted you from the minute I saw you.” Dean manages to pant into Cas’s ear. Castiel makes a small strangled sound. 

“Same. Oh God it killed me that I thought you hated me.” Cas breathes harshly into the skin of Dean’s neck. 

“Never. Never hated you.” Dean crushes their mouths together again, desperate to explore every last crevice of Castiel’s mouth. Suddenly they both freeze as the first bell resonates through the building. Dean breaks away and snorts a laugh. Castiel’s stricken expression shifts into a lopsided grin and he breaks into laughter himself. 

“Shit…I still have to get my damn copies!” Castiel sputters out through his amusement. 

“Go!” Dean flings the door open and shoves the other man out. Students are pouring into the gym. Castiel jogs out the door. “Meet me in the parking lot after school!” Dean calls after him. 

Cas pauses and raises an eyebrow “Do you realize how high school that sounds?”

“Just be there, Cas!” Dean is grinning. Cas salutes at him with a wink and disappears. 

“Uh, Mr Winchester, are you ok?” asks Charlie, a small redheaded junior. Dean realizes the class is ready to start and he’s still staring at the door Cas had just vanished through. 

“Yeah…Yeah, Charlie.” He turns his attention to the students. 

“You look a little red and your hair is messed up.” observes Anais. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Dean tries to redirect the kids. 

“Did Mr. Novak mess up your hair?” Charlie asks, feigning innocence but Dean knows there is a devil inside that girl. Charlie’s girlfriend, Ellen’s daughter Jo, snickers. 

“Ok, time for laps. Everyone. Lets move!” Dean announces. The class groans. 

.“Way to go, Charlie! You couldn’t keep your nose out of it?” some one grumbles at the girl. Dean chuckles to himself as they start running. 

Dean spends the first ten minutes of his planning period pacing the gym before he decides it will be easier to just get it over with. Like ripping off a band-aid. What had happened that morning with Cas made up his mind for him. He heads for the main office and knocks on Ellen’s door. 

“Come in.” She calls. 

“Hey, Ellen.” He says, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. “You got a minute?”

“Sure, Dean. Have a seat.” She sets down the papers she had been reading and gives the gym teacher her full attention. 

“Uh…well, I’m not really sure how to put this, but I know you like to be aware when any of the teachers are uh…involved. And well, I’ve started seeing someone from work.”

“I see.” She folds her hands expectantly. Waiting. Dean sighs. Now or never.

“It’s um.. Castiel. Mr Novak.” He says quietly, fidgeting with his hands. 

“Just make sure you keep the hanky panky to your own time and I don’t want to hear any whining if it doesn’t work out.” Ellen says brusquely, picking her papers back up. 

Dean is stunned. “That’s it?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I uh….I don’t know. Maybe something about the fact that he’s a guy?”

“Did you notice that my daughter is dating a girl? I don’t give a rats ass who you date. Just keep it professional at work. You’re a good teacher, Winchester, and so is Novak. I like you both. I want to keep you both here, so don’t screw it up. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Dean nods and gets up to leave. 

“Oh, and Winchester?”

“Yeah?”

“About damn time. I was getting really sick of you two making goo goo eyes at each other when the other one wasn’t looking.”

“Ummm…thanks? I think?” Dean leaves the office and feels a smile creep onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn that school bell! Smut next chapter, I promise. I am so proud I made it this far with everyone clothed. If you need a smut fix feel free to read almost anything else I wrote, LOL. I have a porn problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaad, we has smut.

Dean changes quickly after the final bell and heads out to the parking lot. He is leaning against the hood of the Impala when Castiel comes out. He’s wearing that awful tan coat again, and carrying a battered briefcase. Dean thinks he has never been so happy to see someone. 

“Hey.” Dean says softly. 

“Hello. Now what?” Castiel asks, shivering a little in the chill wind. 

“Now you get in.” Dean walks around and opens the passenger door. 

“I have my own car, Dean.” Cas protests. 

“But she isn’t my baby. Come on. Humor me, man.” 

Castiel rolls his eyes, but gets in. Dean flops into the drivers seat and starts the car. The radio pops on, blaring classic rock. Castiel shoots him a wry grin. Dean turns it down some. As he pulls out of the lot, Dean starts to speak. 

“I talked to Ellen. I know I didn’t ask you first, I should have, but I don’t want to hide who I am any more. I like you a lot, Cas. I want other people to know it. I don’t want the secretary or Meg to hit on you because I want them to know we’re seeing each other. That is, if you’re okay with that.” He adds the last part in a rush, worried he had been too presumptuous. 

Castiel is quiet for a moment, then he starts talking in a hushed voice. “My family is very religious. Telling them I preferred men was not well received. It took me years to make peace with it. With myself. Then I come here and I figure it’s just my luck to be pining for the straight gym teacher. I thought about you constantly. Even though I was sure you hated me. I was almost ready to just give up and let my brother Gabriel set me up on that blind date he kept pestering me about.” Cas looks at Dean and his eyes are pained. “If I hadn’t seen you with your brother, I probably would have.”

“What changed things?” Dean asked quietly. 

“Your face with him was so open. So warm. It was a side of you I didn’t know existed. And there was something about the way he acted when he saw me. It made me think that maybe you were a little bit bent after all.” Cas half chuckled. “So I took a chance.” 

“I’m glad you did.” Dean shot him a smile, then he turned serious. “Does that mean you’re ok with me outing us?” Dean asked nervously. 

“More than ok.” Cas reached out and linked his fingers with the hand Dean was resting on the seat. “So, where are we going, anyway?” 

“You’ll find out.” Dean’s face was cryptic, but he was grinning. 

Castiel settled back into his seat. “The kids give you any grief this morning?” he murmured, watching Dean’s face. 

Dean blushed. “Charlie Bradbury is a little too observant for her own good. I made them do laps, so I don’t think anyone else will be asking questions.” 

Castiel huffed a laugh. “I wish I had that option. Quite a few kids gave me a knowing look during first period today. I gave them more homework than was strictly necessary.” 

“Ellen did request that we keep things off school property, so we should probably not repeat that.” 

Castiel unlinked his fingers from Dean’s and skimmed his palm along the other man’s leg. Dean inhaled sharply. “We’re off school property now.” Cas's tone is mischievious. 

“Shit…Cas…” Dean gripped the wheel tighter. “Not while I’m driving. We’ll be there in a minute.” Dean turned the car onto a gravel drive that was almost invisible and up a small hill. They were alone, surrounded by trees with a view of the town below them. Castiel looked out the windshield in awe. 

“This is lovely, Dean. How did you ever find this place?”

“My parents grew up here, and it was kind of their spot. They showed it to Sam and I when we were old enough to start dating.” He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sam brought dates here a couple times, but I never did.” 

Castiel looks at him, eyes wide. Then he leans in and captures Dean’s lips with his own. Dean surges forward and plunges his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. The English teacher responds in kind. Dean slides his hands inside that horrible brown coat and slips it off Castiel’s shoulders. Cas wiggles the coat the rest of the way off. Dean manages to shrug out of his own jacket. Cas’s hands creep under the hem of his shirt and leave a burning trail up his back. Dean pulls at Castiel’s button down, tugging the hem out of his fucking perfect fitting black pants. He smooths his fingers underneath, reveling in finally touching bare skin. He rakes his nails lightly on Castiel’s back and the other man gasps.

Dean starts kissing down Cas’s neck and is frustrated at the shirt collar blocking his way. He pulls back and yanks Cas’s tie firmly. “This has gotta go.” He growls. Cas loosens the knot with deft fingers and slides it off. The movement is smooth and incredibly hot. Castiel starts unbuttoning his shirt with the same fluid motions. Dean’s patience runs out before all the buttons are loose. He lunges forward, biting at the freshly exposed bit of neck above Cas’s white tee. Cas yelps, then moans. 

“Dean…” His voice is breathless. 

Dean refuses to take his mouth from the skin he now has access to, but he murmurs “Cas” with the reverence of a prayer against the flesh he is kissing. 

Cas throws his head back, allowing Dean better access. Dean backs him against the door and sucks a bruise where neck meets shoulder. Cas’s hands grip Dean’s hips tightly. Dean maneuvers and manages to straddle the other man. The first press of their groins as he settles down wrings a low moan from Dean. He threads his fingers into Castiel’s hair and pulls, tilting the other man’s head so he can lick a long slow stripe up his neck. Cas whines and bucks his hips, the spark of friction causing Dean’s blood to burn. 

Dean grinds down, and Castiel responds with another shift upward. There are nails digging into Dean’s back and he feels like he is going to literally come in his pants dry humping like he’s in high school again. “Cas…” His voice is strained. Cas looks up at him, cheeks flushed and lips swollen and spit slick. Dean is unable to stop himself from dipping down and sucking that full bottom lip. Cas closes his eyes and arches his back, grinding their hips again. Dean swears and scoots back some, sitting on Castiel’s knees. He takes a few breaths. Cas is watching him. 

“Are you alright?” Cas reaches a hand to touch Dean’s cheek gently. 

Dean leans into the touch. “I am so much more than alright, Cas. I just don’t want this to be over before it starts.” His cheeks warm a bit at the admission. Castiel chuckles and thunks his head back against the window. 

“You too?” Cas trails a finger along Dean’s chest over his t-shirt. “Wanna move this to the back?” He asks as his hand reaches the hem and his fingers brush a slow line along the waistband of Dean’s jeans. Dean nods. They leave the jackets up front and clamber into the back. The extra room is appreciated. 

Dean pushes Castiel’s button down off his shoulders and tosses it up front. He still wears a plain white tee. Dean wants it off, so he tugs at it. Castiel pulls it over his head, baring his torso. Dean follows suit and the tee shirts end up in the footwell as the two men lock lips again. 

The feel of skin on skin is delicious and Dean finds himself unable to keep his lips in one place. He kisses along Castiel’s shoulders and groans as he feel’s Cas bite down on his neck. His whole body shudders when he feels hands slip inside the back of his jeans and grip his ass, pressing their erections together. He pushes his own hands underneath Cas and squeezes the firm flesh. 

Cas nips at Dean’s ear and he responds by sucking one of Castiel’s nipples and rolling it between his teeth. Cas is squirming under him, breathing fast and moaning. Dean kisses down to the top of Cas pants then looks up through his lashes, green eyes seeking blue. Asking. 

“Yes, oh God, please yes!” Castiel answers, voice harsh and wrecked. Dean pops the button and slowly lowers the zipper. He huffs a warm breath onto the fabric of Castiel’s boxers. Cas hisses a sound like a kettle. So Dean does it again, Then he palms the hard line of Cas’s cock, licking at the other man’s sharp hipbones where they peek out from the above the elastic band. Cas is clenching and unclenching his fists, eyes closed and breaths panting. Dean feels powerful and heady. He gently pulls the cloth down and frees Cas’s arousal. It’s hard and long and leaking precum. Dean’s mouth waters looking at it. 

Unable to deny himself, Dean swallows down. Cas makes an inhuman noise and bucks up, thrusting his cock deep into Dean’s throat. Dean feels his gag reflex kick in, but resists it. He starts bobbing his head, swirling his tongue along the shaft as he goes. Cas’s body is taught, probably struggling not to thrust. Dean looks up at him, trying to communicate with his eyes that it’s ok. That Cas can fuck his mouth. Cas meets his gaze and Dean nods minutely. Cas makes a small upward movement, as if checking. Dean moans around the cock in his mouth. Cas reaches up and grips Dean’s hair firmly, sending a thrill of pleasure through gym teacher. 

Seeming to grasp that he has permission, Castiel begins to pound upward down Dean’t thoat with vigor. Dean braces himself on the sides of the seat and lets him go, enjoying the full thickness on his tongue. Cas’s breath is coming faster. 

“Fuck, fuck, shit….God, Dean, God, so good, so good, hung…uhn.,,” His hips stutter and he is thrusting harder. Dean’s throat is suddenly filled with warm come and Cas’s cock pulses in his mouth. He greedily tries to swallow it all down, but some spills out. He suckles Cas through the last waves and then pops off with a self satisfied grin.

Castiel is staring at him with hooded eyes. Dean sits back on his heels and waits. After a moment, Castiel surges forward and kisses him fiercely. He pulls back just enough to speak. “That was fucking amazing.” 

“What can I say? I got skills.” Dean says smugly. Cas’s grin turns predatory and he pushes Dean down onto the seat, catching the man off guard. He rubs down hard on Dean’s erection through his jeans, making Dean’s breath hitch. 

“That so?” Cas asks, thumbing open the button of Dean’s jeans and pulling the zipper down. 

“Uh…yeah?” Dean’s thoughts are starting to derail as Cas’s hand slips into his boxers and begins to stroke. Those long deft fingers wrap around his shaft and start to jack him firmly. Cas’s pressure and speed are perfect and Dean can already feel his orgasm pooling in his belly, spurred by the sensation of having had Cas come in his mouth. 

He hums his pleasure when a second hand slips in and gently fondles his balls. He whimpers with loss when the hands vanish and his pants are pulled farther down. Cas is smirking. “I need better access.” he explains, yanking Dean’s boxers down as well. Dean raises a brow, but says nothing. At this point Cas can do whatever the fuck he wants and Dean isn’t going to complain. 

Cas grips him again, and Dean sighs closing his eyes. He hears a wet sound and opens one eye. Cas is sucking on two fingers. The visual is searingly sexy and Dean bites hard on his lip. He watches intently as Cas takes the two wet fingers and slides them down, down…Dean arches up and gasps as he feels gentle pressure at his hole. 

Cas is pressing, and swirling his fingers, but he doesn’t push in. “Cas” Dean whimpers. “Come on! Please!” He knows he sounds desperate, but is too far gone to care. Cas obliges and lets him have one finger. The feeling of being full combined with Cas’s smooth stroking on his cock sets his nerves alight. He tries to push back, seeking more. Cas won’t give it to him. He fucks the one finger in and out in tandem with the hand on Dean’s erection. Dean is spiraling fast. 

Without warning Cas adds the second finger and Dean feels as if he is going to explode with sensation. It borders on too much. He needs to do something with his hands, so he grips the back of the seat with one, and wraps the other around his cock along with Cas’s hand, speeding the motion. Cas is watching him, blue eyes almost black with arousal, pushing Dean closer to the edge. Cas thrusts the two fingers deep into Dean’s ass and Dean digs his nails into the seat. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” He cries out. “I’m gonna… Cas, shit…faster, faster…” he guides their hands on his cock ever quicker and in that moment Cas’s fingers find his prostate, pressing down. Dean comes in a blinding flash of sparks and pure white. He closes his eyes and screams. When he opens them, Cas’s fingers are still in his ass and Cas is licking Dean’s come off his hand. Dean feels his cock twitch weakly. 

“Jesus Christ…fucking shit that’s hot.” he manages. Cas smiles around the finger he’s sucking clean. Cas retrieves his other hand and Dean tugs his underwear and jeans back up. Not even bothering to wipe off, he yanks Castiel to him and mauls the other man’s mouth, tasting his own come on Cas’s tongue. He sucks Cas’s lip and Cas licks at the roof of Dean’s mouth. They break apart after a long moment when breathing becomes essential. 

Cas reaches into the footwell and uses his tee to wipe his hands. He offers it to Dean, who swipes off his belly and then pulls his own tee back on. Dean fishes around in the front seat and hands Cas his button down. Cas slips it on and starts doing the buttons up. 

Dean watches those long fingers move and feels himself starting to become aroused again. “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel looks up from his buttons. His hair is a wreck and Dean has never wanted anyone more than he wants this man. 

“Please tell me we can do that again.” 

Castiel breaks into a grin. “I hope so. “ 

“Good.” Dean leans in and kisses Cas again, but it’s less desperate this time. He brushes his fingers through the tousled dark hair. When they break apart, Cas pulls Dean back and wraps his arms around the gym teacher. Apparently Cas is a hugger, Dean thinks with a small smile. 

“I’ll take you back to your car.” Dean offers, opening the door and sliding back into the driver’s seat. Cas finishes buttoning his shirt and joins him in the front seat. 

“Or…you could take me home with you,” the English teacher offers shyly. Dean looks at him in surprise. “If you want. You don’t have to.” Castiel is looking out the window, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes. 

“You sure you have the stamina for that?” Dean replies with a cheeky smirk. Cas turns to look at him finally, the nervousness on his face melting into a sly grin. 

“Oh I do. Do you?”

“You kidding? I teach gym. Bring it, Novak.” 

Castiel leans in very close to Dean’s ear and breathes out hot and moist. “You asked for it.” Dean swallows hard and puts the car in gear, mentally cursing the twenty minute drive to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I need to cool my jets but prepare for more probably tomorrow. Hope it was worth the wait :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and totally gratuitous because I worship at the altar of Gabriel and think he should be in ALL.THE.STORIES! So have some drunk Gabe being a total cockblocker. (Also Dean being sweet and comforting and supportive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RED FLAG for mention of past homophobic violence.*

Two hours later, Dean is throwing popcorn at Castiel who is bent over laughing as they argue heatedly over which intern is best suited for Dr Sexy’s latest fling. The remains of the pizza they ordered is getting cold on the counter and they each have a half empty beer sitting on the coffee table. Cas picks some of the popcorn up off the couch and throws it back. Dean is struck by how ridiculously easy and domestic this is. Castiel is wearing one of Dean’s concert tees, sitting cross legged and bare foot beside him on the couch, still smiling. Dean closes the space between them and kisses the smile off his face. 

“What was that for?” Cas asks when they break apart. 

“Just because. I like having you here.” Dean shifts closer, setting the popcorn on the table. 

“I think I like being here.” Castiel replies, eyes darking as Dean crawls over him. Dean lowers his body and languidly kisses the dark haired teacher. Cas reaches up to thread his fingers into the short hair at the nape of Dean’s neck. Dean makes a gutteral noise. Suddenly a shrill melody breaks the air. Cas groans. 

“It’s mine.”

“Leave it” Dean whines. 

“That’s Gabriel’s ring, he only calls when he’s in trouble, I need to answer it.” He wiggles free and grabs the phone off the table where he had thrown it. “Gabe? What are you…? WHAT!? ….. The hell did you do? ……Fucking bail money? Are you serious?! Jesus Gabe! Fine. ….Where the hell are you? I’m coming, I’m coming.” Cas is up and moving as he speaks, slipping his shoes on. He ends the call and looks at Dean apologetically. “My brother managed to get his ass arrested. I have to go bail him out.”

Dean chokes out a laugh. “What did he do?”

“Apparently some morons decided to beat on a gay couple at the bar he was at. Gabe jumped in and it turned into a big bar brawl. They all got hauled off for drunk and disorderly.” Cas pulls on his coat. “After what happened to me, and how my parents treated me, Gabriel is very outspoken about gay and lesbian rights and it’s bit him in the ass a few times. He means well.”

Dean starts tying his boots. “I can take you to get him if you want. I don’t mind.”

“I hate to ask that of you, Gabriel can be umm…a lot to handle.” Cas runs a hand through his hair, obviously on edge. 

“Cas, It’s ok. He’s your brother and he was trying to do the right thing.” Cas finally smiles and leans up to kiss Dean softly . Dean grabs his jacket and they head out the door. 

Castiel looks up directions to the station on his phone while Dean drives. “What happened to you?” Dean asks at a stoplight. 

Cas looks up, face puzzled. “What?”

“You said Gabriel is like this because of what happened to you. I know your parents didn’t accept you. But what else happened?”

“Dean…” Castiel looks back down at his phone. “It was a long time ago.”

“I wanna know, Cas.” Dean presses. 

Castiel sighs. “Turn left at the next light.” He pauses for a few moments. “I knew pretty early on that I preferred men. I’ve dated girls, women, but for the most part I’m just more attracted to guys. I wasn’t secretive about it, so my sophomore year of high school some of my classmates decided to teach me how a fag was supposed to act. I took a real beating, there were five of them. Gabriel found me after school, under the bleachers, barely conscious. They broke my arm and two ribs, I had a concussion, and I had to have a bunch of stitches. It was right before Gabe graduated. He finished high school and got a job right away so I could live with him. He was the one who moved me to another school, and looked after me. Not my parents.” 

Dean is very quiet for a long time. Cas tells him where to turn and they arrive at the police station still in silence. “Dean?” Cas asks tentatively. 

“I can’t believe anyone would hurt you.” Dean finally says, turning to show the glimmer of tears in his eyes. 

“It’s in the past. It’s fine.” Cas assures him, touching his hand. 

“No, Cas. It isn’t fine. Someone like you who was brave enough to really be who he is shouldn’t have to suffer like that when someone like me lived in the closet for years because I was too chicken shit to be honest with myself. I didn’t even dare admit that I was attracted to guys until I was almost done with college! I was so scared. And you were so strong. It isn‘t right. ” Dean feels a tear roll down his cheek and wipes it away roughly. “Lets go bail out your brother.” He grips Castiel’s hand tightly and squeezes.

 

Dean hears Gabriel before he sees him. “Cassie! Bro! I knew you’d come through!” Dean turns the corner and spies a shorter man with dirty blonde hair gesturing broadly at his cellmates. “Everyone, this is my baby bro. Baby bro, this is everyone.”

“Gabriel, will you please be quiet.” Castiel hisses. 

“Why!? I was just fighting the good fight, right peeps?” He asks his disinterested audience. Suddenly he spots Dean. “Heeeey, who’s the stud muffin?”

“Gabriel, this is Dean. Dean, Gabriel.” Castiel sounds exasperated. Gabriel sounds like he is still pretty drunk. 

“Dean…Dean…..” Suddenly Gabriel’s face lights up. “Oh…DEAN!? Mr. OMG the gym teacher is so hot and so straight what am I gonna dooooo Dean?” 

Castiel turns beet red. “Put a cork in Gabriel or I swear I will leave you here!” 

Dean can’t help but grin at the interaction. It reminds him strangely of himself and Sam. “Nice to meet you Gabe, although wish it had been better circumstances.” Dean chuckles. 

“Pleasure is ALLLLL mine!” Gabriel makes to salute and stumbles. Cas puts his face in his hands. 

Taking pity on Cas, Dean whispers “I’ll go work on getting them to hurry up and let him out.” He walks back down the hall to see what the hold up is. 

“Gabriel, I told you that in confidence!” He hears Cas chastising his brother. 

“So did you get in his pants yet?” Gabriel demands. 

“Oh my God Gabe, SHUT UP!”

“You DID! I can tell! Your face is fuchsia!”

“You don’t even know what fuchsia is!” the retort is completely childish and Dean suppresses a laugh. This is a side of Cas he hasn’t seen and he is finding he likes it. Now he kind of understands what Cas meant about how he acted different around Sam. 

Gabriel is freed within the next half hour and he insists on loudly thanking the entire station on his way out with Castiel shushing him the whole way. Cas practically shoves his sibling into the back of the Impala and climbs in the passenger seat, shooting Dean a glare because the gym teacher is still chuckling under his breath. 

“Nice wheels, Dean-o!” Gabriel chimes cheerily from the back seat. “Wait what is…EEEEEW!” He flings Castiel’s tie at them and proceeds to make retching sounds. “Did you guys fuck back here? I need some bleach! This can’t be sanitary!” 

Dean turns the radio up to drown out Gabriel and drives them to the school parking lot to get Castiel’s car. They manhandle Gabriel from the back of Dean’s car to the back of Castiel’s car where he curls up and seems to pass out. Dean shuts the door and grins at Castiel. 

“You weren’t kidding. He’s something else.” 

Castiel shakes his head and turns pink again. “I was kind of trying to avoid you meeting him for a while for this reason.” He kicks at the gravel in the parking lot, clearly embarrassed. Dean reaches down and lifts Cas’s chin with one finger, forcing the English teacher to meet his eyes. 

“Cas, don’t worry about it. He’s your family. I would have been more concerned if you didn’t want to go bail his drunk ass out. Besides, I bet he’s a blast at parties. “

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You have NO idea. But thank you.” He reaches out to touch Dean’s face and Dean moves forward into the contact. 

“Hey…lovebirds! Knock it off!!” Gabriel bellows, rapping on the window. Castiel scowls at his brother and sighs. 

“I’m going to take him home. “ Castiel starts around the car toward the driver’s side. 

“See you tomorrow.” Dean says, moving to get back into the Impala. 

“Definitely. We need to finish what we started.” Castiel teases, licking his lips. 

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean growls. “How am I supposed to sleep now?”

“Get creative.” Cas shuts the door and starts his car. Dean watches the other teacher drive away with his drunk brother and rests his head on the steering wheel trying not to focus on the blood rushing southward. He decides in that moment that Gabriel is very much not his favorite person, Cas’s brother or not, because Dean was going home to jack off and sleep alone and that was just not cool at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done for today. I swear. This story is freaking writing itself, I'm just the vessel :)
> 
> ***Already working on the next chapter! Who wants some phone sex? Raise your hand!***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave my babies hangin! Dean calls to see if Cas got his brother home alright, and well.....stuff happens. Also Dean has a bit of a teacher kink.

“Why in the hell were you out drinking on a Monday night!” Castiel demanded of his brother as he half dragged, half carried Gabriel up the steps of their apartment building. 

“Kali dumped me.” Gabriel whined. 

“Again?” Gabriel’s on again off again saga with the sultry black haired goddess was a constant source of angst. 

“It’s for good this time. I know it!” Gabe wailed. Castiel just sighed as he propped Gabriel against the wall and unlocked his brother’s apartment. He shoved Gabe inside and went rummaging through the cupboards until he found some pain killers. He filled a glass with water and watched while Gabriel swallowed the pills as instructed. 

“Now finish the water and go to bed. I’ll call you tomorrow to check on you.” Castiel ordered. 

“Whatever. Fine. Bossy.” Gabriel grumbled. Then his face brightened. “So Dean-o seems like a good guy, eh?” He winked exaggeratedly at Castiel. 

“Yeah.” Cas feels his heart do a flip flop at the though of Dean. “Yeah, he does.”

“You weren’t kidding either, he is HOT! You could bounce a quarter off that…”

“Gabe!” Cas cuts him off.

“What!?” Gabriel puts his hands up in feigned innocence. “Just because I don’t swing that way doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a fine specimen! You done good, Bro!” 

“Goodnight, Gabriel.” Castiel tells his brother firmly before letting himself out, checking to make sure the door is locked behind him because Gabriel is too drunk to bother. He can’t help the small chuckle that escapes as he climbs the stairs to his own apartment two floors up. Gabriel might be totally trashed, but he was right. Dean was a good guy. He was also incredibly hot. 

He lets himself into his apartment and switches on the light. He pulls a beer out of the fridge and slips off his jacket and shoes. He realizes he’s still wearing Dean’s shirt. Which leads his mind on a brief wander back to that afternoon and his skin starts to feel itchy. Having actual, real live spank bank material of Dean writhing and moaning while half naked in theory was a good thing. But right now it was causing a very uncomfortable situation in his pants. Cas absently reaches down to palm himself, wishing the hand wasn’t his own. The pressure feels good though and he lets out a breathy sound. He pops the button of his pants and slips his hand inside, rubbing firmly. He leans back against the counter and lets his eyes close. He can feel his release start building and whimpers softly. 

He hears his phone and curses. He glances over at it vibrating in the counter and considers just letting it ring, but the ID says it’s Dean, and as much as it will only compound his frustration, he wants to hear the other man’s voice. So with his free hand he grabs it and taps the green answer icon. 

“Hello, Dean.” he is proud of himself that his voice doesn’t shake and he only sounds a little out of breath. He stops moving the hand inside his boxers and tries to pay attention to what Dean is saying.

“Hey Cas, you get Gabriel home ok?” 

“Yeah. We’re in the same apartment building, so I only had to drag his ass to the second floor and shove him inside then walk up to my own place.” 

“That’s convenient.” Dean laughs. 

“Yeah. It is. Especially since he does this kind of a lot. Not the getting thrown in jail part, but the getting drunk and needing a ride part. He is in this on again off again relationship that is a mess. Usually she’s the cause of the drunken binges.” 

“Was that what happened tonight?”

“Yeah. She dumped him. Again. By Wednesday they’ll be back together and all will be right with the world, complete with the super pounding on his door at two am because they are banging the headboard into the wall.” 

“Uh…sure.” Dean croaks, then clears his throat. Castiel starts slowly stroking himself again, wishing he hadn’t mentioned the whole headboard thing because he was getting all kinds of visuals that did not involve his brother and he was having a hard time focusing. “So what are you up to?” Dean asks, shifting the subject. 

Castiel bites his lip to repress the sounds he wants to make as he speeds the movement of his hand on his throbbing erection. He realizes he needs to respond to Dean’s question. “Not much. Just going to have a beer and watch TV.” He realizes he sounds off, that his voice is breathy. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites off a moan. 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice has dropped an octave and Cas can’t contain the whimper than creeps past his lips. “Please tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing.”

“What…what do you think I’m doing.” He knows he sounds wrecked at this point, but he doesn’t care. 

“Is your hand down your pants?” 

Cas stops trying to be quiet and lets out a moan. “Ye…yes.” 

“Jesus, fuck…” Dean growls. Cas can hear movement and Dean’s breathing quickens. “Make some noise for me, Cas. I wanna hear you.” 

Castiel’s blood goes into overdrive and he can feel his orgasm creeping up from his toes. He does as he’s told. “Deaaaan…God I wish this was you….” 

“Oh baby I wish it was me too…fuck.” Dean lets out a low groan and Cas knows that the other man is touching himself as well. 

“I want to suck you off, I want to feel you come down my throat.” Cas is so close. He swipes his thumb over the leaking tip of his cock and keens. 

“Shit…wanna fuck you. Fuck you so hard you come on my cock.” Dean’s voice is tight and rough. 

“Dean…I’m gonna….goddamn.” Cas manages to groan. 

“Let me hear you, baby. Come on. “ Dean replies in between strangled breaths. 

“Uhhhn…unf, god, fuuuck!” Cas is rarely loud when he masturbates, but he can’t deny Dean his request. The knowledge that Dean can hear him pushes him over the edge and he pulses come over his hand. 

Dean is quiet for a moment, Cas can just barely hear the whisper of skin on skin. Then “Jesus, shit…Caaaass.” And Cas knows Dean has followed him over the precipice. Suddenly Dean breathes a laugh. “Well that was way better than what I expected to happen.”

“What did you expect?” Cas asks, smiling as he steps out of his sticky pants and wipes down with a damp towel. 

“To come home and jack off all by my lonesome.” 

Cas chuckles. “I guess we both kind of had the same plan then.” He pulls on clean sweats and takes a swig of his beer. 

“We are so fucked, man.” Dean says finally. 

“How so?”

“I have no clue how I am going to work around you now.”

“You worked around me for three, almost four, months already.”

“Yeah, and that was hard enough when I was sure I would never get to actually touch you. Now all I can think when I look at you is how hot you are screaming my name with your dick in my mouth.”

Cas feels his throat go dry. “ Shit…Dean, shut up.”

“See? “

“ I --I think I see your point. We’re in different parts of the building and we don’t share lunch. It’ll be fine.”

“I hope you’re right. Anyway, I gotta clean up. See you in the morning.” Dean ends the call and Castiel finds himself vividly imagining Dean wiping come off his hands while naked. His spent cock twitches with interest. He groans. 

“He’s right. Damn, we are so fucked.” 

Dean feels rested and calm on his way to work. He had done some preventative self service in the shower that morning to try and keep his libido at bay and he was determined not to let his super attractive coworker slash maybe, possibly boyfriend distract him. He is slightly disappointed when he goes to get his mail and Cas isn’t wrestling with the copier. Against his better judgment, he tosses his messenger bag and coat in his office and goes to seek out the English teacher. 

Castiel is in his room, wearing yet another pair of perfectly fitted pants. These ones are khaki. He has on a white button down, a navy sweater vest, and a soft yellow tie with little navy polka dots. The entire outfit is pretty much nailing every hot for teacher kink Dean has ever had, right down to the brown loafers. He doesn’t see the gym teacher right away, he’s writing the day’s instructions on the board. Dean leans against the door jamb, admiring the view for a few moments before he clears his throat. 

Cas turns in surprise, then grins at him. “Good Morning, Dean.”

“Mornin, Cas.” Dean figures his arousal is probably written all over his face, because Cas’s blue eyes turn a shade darker when their gazes meet. 

“How long were you standing there?” Cas asks, teasing, as he puts the dry erase marker down. 

“Long enough. “ Dean says lowly. 

Cas closes the distance between them, stopping a few inches before their bodies touch. Dean reaches behind him and yanks the door shut, clicking the lock. Thank God the damn room has no windows. He grabs Cas by the hips and pulls the smaller man flush against him. 

“You and your fucking pants and that vest….” Dean growls. “ I think I need to stay for detention, Mr. Novak.” 

Cas laughs, but it’s a deep, dark kind of laugh. “Have you been naughty?” 

“So, so very naughty.” Dean dips down and crushes their lips together. Castiel gasps into Dean’s mouth and grips the back of the taller man’s neck, deepening the kiss. After a heated moment, Castiel pushes away, separating their bodies. Dean makes a pouting face. Cas snickers at him. 

“I thought we were going to behave at work.” Castiel chastises. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so sexy when you look all academic!” Dean protests. 

Cas shakes his head, smiling. “You better get out of here before the bell rings.” then he steps into Dean’s space and whispers “I will, however, expect to see you after school for detention.” 

Cas turns nonchalantly back to his whiteboard and Dean finally collects his jaw from the floor before he leaves the room. He walks quickly, hoping he doesn’t run into anyone before he can get to the gym and figure out what to do about his tented pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way too much fun with this. It was my first try at writing the whole phone sex thing. Hope it was ok.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just basically porn. SO MUCH PORN.

Dean is cleaning up the equipment from his fourth period, glad that he has planning hour and can take a minute to relax when he hears footsteps in the gym. He turns, puzzled. None of his teacher friends had the same planning period he did, and Cas’s was at the end of the day so it couldn’t be him. 

He goes from curious to guarded when he spots the dark haired history teacher strolling towards him. Meg Masters was a creepy bitch, in Dean’s not so humble opinion, and the fact that she had her eye on Cas set his nerves on edge. 

“The hell do you want, Masters?” He asks, not ceasing his efforts to clean up. 

“Word through the grapevine is that you and Novak have been spending time together.” her voice drips with syrup and Dean wants to gag. “I was thinking maybe if I ask nicely and you might put in a good word for me. Castiel has been playing hard to get and I’m getting a little tired of the game.” 

“Ever consider he isn’t interested?” Dean shoots back. 

“Nope. I always get my man.” She smiles in a coy, predatory way that sends a tingle of ice up Dean’s spine. Not this time, you bitch, he thinks. 

“I’m not the best person to be asking.” Dean hedges, not really wanting to discuss his relationship with Cas with Meg. 

“Aww…come on! I’ll make it worth your while…” She steps closer and trails a hand along Dean’s arm. He pulls away. 

“Look, Meg, Cas and I are not hanging out. We are not just friends. We are dating. So no, I am not going to help you snag the guy I’m seeing. That clear enough for you?” 

She steps back with a mildly shocked expression. “Huh, now that I didn’t see coming. I knew Novak went both ways, but you? Fancy that.” She rakes her eyes over Dean as if she can see through his clothing. It skeeves him out. 

“Quit it. What are you doing?”

“Assessing. If you two want to add a third party…” She trails off, winking at him. 

“Not gonna happen, Masters. Now would you kindly get the fuck out of my gym?” 

She shrugs. “Suit yourself.” before swaying back the way she came, her heels clicking on the lacquered wood. 

“And stay away from Cas,” he calls after her, throwing the ball he had picked up at the wall with unnecessary force. 

“Cool your jets,” she snarks back at him. “I’ll leave your boyfriend alone. For now.” 

Dean watches her leave, glaring. 

He is still worked up with annoyance at the end of the day. Rather than subject Cas to his foul mood, he settles into his office to enter some grades and clear his head. He loses track of time, and startles when a soft knock echoes on his door. Cas is standing there, coat over his arm, and briefcase in hand. 

“You’re late for detention.” He jokes, stepping inside and flopping onto an unoccupied chair. Dean laughs weakly. Cas’s face becomes serious. “You ok?”

Dean sighs and pinches his nose. “Yeah, I guess. Meg came to see me during my prep today and shejust rubs me the wrong way. I didn’t want to put my shitty mood on you so I figured I would do some grades.”

Castiel raises his brows. “Meg? What about? I thought you didn’t like her?”

“I don’t. She never talks to me. She creeps me out. She wanted me to help her out with you.” Dean chuckles despite himself. “I told her to back off because I already had dibs. I think she was surprised.” Cas looks at Dean with wide eyes. Dean frowns. “What?”

“I just…I’m surprised. That you would be so open about it.” 

“What’s that mean? I told you I don’t want to hide who I am anymore. I’m done pretending to be something I'm not. And I don’t want to share so Meg can fuck off. She did offer to be a third party if we wanted one though.” Dean manages a wry smile. 

Cas snorts. “Nah. If we did add a third, it wouldn’t be her.”

“Oh really? Because you have other candidates?” Dean chuckles, feeling his mood start to lighten. 

“Not at the moment…but I’m sure I could find some.” Cas’s smile is taunting, and his eyes are getting darker. 

Dean feels his pulse quicken and he saves his grades before clicking out of the program. “How about we save that for a later date? Because right now I want you all to myself. ” Dean stands up and grabs his bag. “Ready to go?”

“Very much so. Although I think I owe you a punishment still.” Cas winks as he leads the way out of the building. 

Dean rushes to catch up and whispers hotly into Cas’s ear “You promise?” 

“Oh you are gonna get it!” Cas breathes back. 

The two men laugh and Dean reaches out tentatively to touch Cas’s hand. Castiel pauses and looks at Dean, hestitantly linking his fingers with the taller man’s. Dean squeezes. 

“I’m serious, Cas. No more hiding.“ He says earnestly. “We’re in this together.” The smile Castiel gives him is like pure sunshine and it warms Dean’s soul. 

When they reach the parking lot, Dean leans in to press a soft peck to Castiel’s cheek, but the other teacher surprises him by turning his face at the last minute and shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean approves and backs Castiel into the side of the nearest car. Someone behind them loudly clears their throat and mumbles “Ahem!” They leap apart as if burned, both men’s faces flushing scarlet. 

Fortunately the interloper is only Kevin. He just gives them a lopsided grin and thumbs up and says “Can you guys get off my car?” 

Dean nods and Castiel murmurs a sheepish apology as they back away from Kevin’s Jeep. Cas links arms with Dean and drags the taller man towards Dean’s Impala. 

“We are really bad at being discreet.” Cas whispers. 

“Hey, I was being good. That was totally your fault.” Dean retorts, but his tone is joking. 

Castiel pulls out his phone and types briefly. “I just sent you my address. I have to go home and check on Gabriel. Meet me there?” His eyes are hopeful but nervous. 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll go pick up some dinner.” Dean offers.

“You don’t have to…I can cook!” Castiel tries to protests. 

“I’m sure you can.” Dean reassures him. “But cooking takes time and I am quite honestly 1000 percent done waiting to get you naked.” 

Castiel makes a sound in his throat and his eyes turn almost black. “Um, er..…okay then. So what happened to me making you nervous?” Castiel demands, nudging Dean with his shoulder. 

Dean pretends to ponder for a moment, then smiles. “Apparently I’m cured. Now go home and make sure Gabriel isn’t still comatose on the couch. Then tell him to stay the hell out of the bars tonight because if he interrupts us again I will beat his ass myself.” 

Castiel breaks out a laugh at that and walks toward his car. Dean pulls out of the lot in the direction of burger place a few blocks over. He tries really hard not get ahead of himself, but decides to pull in when he passes a small pharmacy. He may not have been a boy scout, but he saw no harm in being prepared. 

Dean finds the apartment building easily, and walks up the set of stairs to Castiel’s apartment. He is carrying a brown bag with two burgers and two sets of fries. In his back pocket is a couple of condoms and a packet of lube. He’s as prepared as he’s gonna get. 

He lifts his hand to knock and is taken slightly aback when the door opens before he touches it. Cas is looking up at him with a gaze that could burn through metal. The English teacher yanks him inside and backs him up against the door, pushing it closed with their body weight. 

“Uh, Cas….” Dean starts to speak but the words are devoured by warm lips. He feels his cock hardening as Castiels hands creep along his chest, and around to his back. 

Dean pulls back just enough to manage a few words “ So does this mean we’re not eating?”

Cas grins wickedly at him and takes the bag out of his hands, stepping away to set it on the round table off the kitchen. “What I want right now isn’t in that bag.” 

Dean’s breath hitches. Cas is still wearing that damn sweater vest, and he looks like a bad teacher porno. He shrugs out of his jacket and throws it over the back of the chair. He presses his body to Castiel’s, sliding his hands down to grip the shorter man’s ass and press their groins together. Castiel moans, and rocks his hips, leaning in to lick Dean’s neck. Dean is fucking done. 

“ Cas? “

“Hmmm…” Castiel moans into the skin he is sucking on. 

“If you don’t take me to your room I am going to fuck you right here on the damn floor.” 

“Who said you get to fuck me?” Cas has moved his mouth to Dean’s ear and is rolling the lobe between his teeth. 

“Jesus…fuck…I’ll do whatever the hell you want, just please..” Dean is at a loss for words as that wicked mouth moves down his jaw. He feels Castiel’s smile against his heated flesh. 

“Come on.” Cas grabs his hand and tugs. Dean follows him down the hall, admiring how his body moves in his clothing. They cross into the small bedroom, neat and economical with plain white bedding. Dean hesitates, unsure how to move forward now that he’s here. Castiel takes the decision from him, pushing Dean gently until the taller man’s knees hit the bed and he goes down. 

Cas pulls the tails of his shirt out of his pants and starts to unbuckle his belt. Dean whines in anticipation. With a soft whisper, Cas pulls the belt free. “I told you that you were in for it.” Castiel murmurs in a dark voice that sends a shiver up from Dean’s toes. He leans in a slides a hand under Dean’s tee, sliding along his belly up to his nipples. He pinches one. “Clothes off.” He instructs. Dean hurries to obey. He pulls off his boxers last and lays down on the bed, inching back and propping himself on his elbows, waiting. 

Castiel unbuttons his pants and pulls his cock free but doesn’t remove any other clothing. Dean watches, mesmerized as the other man slowly strokes himself. He creeps forward to touch but Cas shakes his head. “Not yet.” he warns Dean. “There’s lube on the table. I want you to prep yourself.” 

 

Dean looks over at the tube already sitting on the bedside table. He hesitates. He had only bottomed once or twice and he certainly had never let anyone watch him finger himself. The bed dips and he feels Castiel touch his shoulder. Dean turns to meet warm blue eyes. 

“Hey…it’s fine. We don’t have to do it that way if you don’t want to.” Cas assures, leaning in to kiss him gently. Dean returns it with passion and then pulls back. 

“No…it’s ok. I want to step outside the box, I want to...I...just…can you help me?” He asks so softly he isn’t sure Cas hears him. But Cas does. He reaches out to take the tube off the table and lubes up his long lovely fingers. Dean turns onto hands and knees and sighs when he feels pressure. Cas slips in, just one finger. He strokes and crooks around, loosening Dean’s muscles. Then he reaches and takes Dean’s hand, drips some cool gel onto Dean’s fingers. He pulls Dean up, Cas’s hand splayed across Dean’s belly, Dean’s bare back pressed against the soft wool of Cas’s sweater vest. He guides Dean’s slick finger in beside his own. Dean moans. They both fuck into him, fingers side by side. 

“Add another.” Cas instructs. Dean does. The hand on Dean’s belly slides down and Cas begins jacking him. Dean gasps when he feels another finger breach him, now he and Cas each have two fingers inside him. He pushes back, seeking more. He needs to be filled. 

“Cas…please…. I need…” he is wrecked and desperate, his voice broken. 

“What do you need?” The words are carried on hot breath right into his ear. Cas licks along the shell, making Dean curse. 

“I need you inside me.” He finally whimpers. Cas pulls his fingers free and Dean makes a soft disappointed sound. He continues to plunge his own fingers in and out, until Castiel grabs his wrist and gently makes him stop. Dean hears a rustle of foil and tenses with anticipation. He drops back down, collapsing his arms and resting his forehead on the sheets. 

“You ready? “ Cas asks him, nudging the head of his cock between Dean’s cheeks. Dean nods, then realizes Cas probably can’t see the movement. 

“Yes. God yes. Fuck me. Please. Punish me. I’ve been so, so bad Mr. Novak.” 

Castiel eases in, and Dean clenches around the thickness. It feels good to be full like this. He groans. Cas slides a hand over Dean’s ass and rubs it. He drapes himself over Dean’s back and whispers, "How much punishment do you want?” 

Dean realizes he is asking how far he can go. The thought is dizzying and heady. “I can take whatever you can give.” He replies, breathless. The hand that cracks on his ass is loud and Dean hisses, but he looks back at Cas and nods, silent permission for more. Cas spanks him again as he begins to thrust. Dean pushes back, trying to take more, wanting all of Castiel. 

Cas spanks him maybe five times, and Dean’s flesh is stinging but the endorphins are making him loopy with pleasure. He clutches the sheets, keening louder than he can ever remember being during sex. Cas is still almost completely clothed, just his pants pushed down as he slams into the man beneath him. 

“Fuck…fuck, Cas God, harder…come on, fuck me…” He cries out.

“You want it rough? You like being spanked don’t you? Such a bad, bad boy…” Cas’s voice is harsh and deep. He is draped over Dean and he bites at the gym teacher’s shoulders, hard enough that there will be marks. Dean feels his cock throb under him. Cas slips a hand under his hips, yanking him up and the change in angle hits Dean’s prostate so that he sees stars. 

“God, right there, right there Cas, fuck….so good…” Dean stutters, the sound of skin on skin echoing and just like that he climaxes in a burst of sensation, coming all over the sheets with a groan. He bites his hand as the waves roll through his body. His ass clenches around Cas’s cock and he feels the other man lose rhythm. 

“Unnngh, Dean…shit…” Cas thrusts deep a few more times before Dean feels the pulse of Cas’s orgasm. Cas is still, breathing hard, then he pulls out and Dean feels empty at the loss. Dean rolls over to the side he hadn’t just come all over and sighs. Castiel is watching him, eyes guarded. 

“You ok?” Castiel asks, finally pulling off his vest and loosening his tie. 

“Ok? Are you kidding? That was the best fucking sex I’ve ever had.” Dean is still in a state of awe. “You are amazing.” Castiel pulls off his tie and blushes. Dean props himself on his elbow and locks eyes with the other man. “There is one thing that was missing though.” Cas raises his eyebrow, unbuttoning the top couple buttons of his shirt. “I still need you to be naked.” 

Castiel spreads his arms at his sides and steps forward, inviting Dean to finish removing his clothes. Dean grins crawls to the edge of the bed, relishing each button as he slips it open. He slides it off Castiel’s shoulders, and admires the bare, lean skin. Then he pushes the other man’s pants and boxers down in one motion. Castiel steps out of the pants and Dean admires the glorious expanse of skin now available to him. 

He leans in and licks the tip of Castiel’s softened cock. The other man winces from sensitivity. Dean grips Cas around the waist and hauls him into bed, pushing back until Cas is splayed out beneath him.

“Dean what are you…” Cas asks as Dean crawls down between his legs. 

“Shhhhh.” Dean admonishes. He lifts the smaller man’s legs over his shoulders and nuzzles his face at the cleft. Castiel gasps. Dean licks in and Castiel moans. With a smile, Dean pulls those firm cheeks apart and pushes in with his tongue. Cas makes a strangled noise. 

“Fuck…DEAN!” Dean ignores him. He fucks his tongue in and out and laps at the taut muscle. Cas is gasping, and writhing, trying to escape but Dean holds him firm, swirling his tongue. “Dean…I…..I can’t! It’s too much!” Cas is begging, his voice choked. 

Dean thrusts deeper, sucking and licking until finally Castiel screams, pushing back and arching his body as Dean wrings a second orgasm from him. Dean sits back up, pleased with himself and grinning. Castiel is struggling for breath, his body shaking. Dean slides a hand along the other man’s thigh. Castiel opens his eyes and stares up at Dean. 

“You fucker.” Cas is glaring at him, but the look has no real malice. 

“But it was good, wasn’t it?” Dean asks smugly. Cas manages a weak laugh. 

“It was better than good. Fuck, I didn't know I could come twice like that.”

Dean goes to lay down and grimaces when he rolls into the wet spot. “Uh, we should probably clean up and maybe eat now that the burgers are stone cold.” 

Castiel sighs, but nods. He pulls a pair of sweatpants out of a drawer and tugs them on. Dean wiggles back into his jeans. Cas leads the way back into the hall but Dean stops him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man from behind and gently kissing Castiel’s shoulders. 

Cas chuckles. “What’s up?”

“I can‘t fucking believe I got this lucky,” Dean murmurs. “ I keep thinking I’m gonna wake up and it won’t be real.” 

Castiel turns inside Dean’s arms and kisses the other teacher firmly. “It’s real. I’m real. We’re real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna find the plot again, I swear. It's gotta be around here somewhere.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything can't always be fluffy. Dean is worried and having a mini crisis. Gabe is a concerned brother. And Dean has a surprise visitor.

They heat up the burgers in the microwave and eat quietly at the table. Dean is bothered by the silence, and finally feels like he has to break it. 

“Uh…Cas?”

Castiel looks up, and swallows the bite he was chewing. “Yes?”

“Look, I’m not very good with feelings, but umm, can we maybe talk about what exactly we’re doing here?”

“I thought we were eating?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean. Are we dating? Like not seeing other people dating?”

Castiel sets his burger down and looks at the table for long enough that Dean gets nervous. “Do you want that?” He asks finally. 

Dean rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. Yeah I kinda do.” 

“Alright.” Castiel says, returning his attention to his food. 

“Alright? You don’t want to like, discuss?”

“Discuss what? I like you. Agreeing not to see other people isn’t a hardship. There is no one else anyway.” 

“Well this is all way too fucking easy.” Dean says, his voice tense. 

“What do you mean?” Castiel tilts his head and squints at Dean as if the other man is a curious oddity who is speaking in gibberish. 

“This whole thing! I mean, Ellen not batting an eye about us being together, you and I clicking like we have. The whole, okay, sure, let’s be exclusive. It’s too fucking easy!” Dean knows his voice is increasing in volume and he stands up in a flurry of arms. “In my experience when shit is easy, that’s because the other shoe hasn’t dropped.” He runs a hand through his hair and paces briefly before pausing to look imploringly at Castiel. “What happens when we lose the other shoe!?”

Castiel looks like he wants to laugh, but he meets Dean’s eyes and the smile fades. Dean’s eyes are tumultuous and his face is etched with worry. “I don’t know.” Castiel answers simply. “I learned a long time ago that waiting for something bad to happen meant you spent all your time in state of constant fear. I was afraid for years after I got beat up. I actually tried dating just women for a while, like you, I figured if I could make myself be more straight, I wouldn’t have to be afraid. But those years were a grey haze of misery. They taught me to live for right now. This moment.” He stands up and walks closer to Dean. Dean meets him halfway, and they stop with their faces only inches apart. “I could walk out that door and get hit by a bus. I don’t want to waste time, it‘s too precious.” 

Dean grips Castiel’s face in both hands and kisses him reverently. “I’m still afraid all the damn time, Cas. I don’t want to be. But I’m terrified. I’m scared of what people will say, of how hard this is going to be. Shit, I’m scared of how I feel about you. But when I’m with you I forget for a little while. You make me brave.” 

Castiel’s eyes fill with tears and a few spill over. “I’m not brave, Dean. I just don’t want to live my life in shades of black and gray when there is a whole rainbow of color out there. I want to feel, I want to fucking live my damn life and to hell with people’s opinions. I want to love and be loved so much it hurts.” He pauses and inhales. “It’s too soon right now, but I think maybe we could love like that.” 

Dean chokes back the urge to sob and instead pulls Castiel against him, burying his face in the other man’s dark hair. “I think we could too.” He manages to whisper. 

 

Dean leaves Cas’s apartment after they eat, and kiss some more, and just once more. He is in the hall and Cas is closing the door, when Dean pushes it back open to snatch one last taste of those lips. Castiel laughs, and shoves him gently. 

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow. Go home!” 

“But that’s a whole twelve hours away and my bed is cold and lonely.” Dean pouts. 

Castiel smiles softly and leans against the doorframe, half in half out of the apartment. “Mine too. But we shouldn’t rush this.” 

Dean acknowledges the wisdom in the statement, despite every fiber of his being crying out to go back in and wrap Castiel in his arms and never, ever let go. “Night, Cas.” 

“Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel is the one who leans in this time, pressing just a brush of a kiss to Dean’s mouth. 

“Geeez, get a room!” bellows a cheerful voice. Castiel groans and rolls his eyes. 

“Guess Gabe is feeling better.” Cas grumbles. The man in question strolls down the hall and claps Dean on the shoulder. 

“Hey, Dean-o! I owe you a thanks for the ride last night!” he lowers his voice conspiratorially. “Did you bleach the back seat yet?”

Dean shrugs the other man off, making a face. “See you tomorrow, Cas.” he pointedly ignores Gabriel as he speaks. Castiel nods and Dean swerves around Gabe to leave. 

“What’s his problem?” Gabriel asks too loudly. 

“Gabe, are you coming in or going back home because you cannot stand in the hall yelling.” Castiel tells his brother, holding the door open. 

“You got any beer?” Gabriel asks.

“Yes…” before Castiel can foolishly ask why, Gabriel shoves past him and inside. He makes for the fridge. “….help yourself.” Castiel finishes with a sigh, shutting his door. 

“So what’s the scoop with the boy toy?” Gabriel asks, popping the cap off the bottle. 

“What scoop? I like him, I think he likes me. Not everyone thrives on drama like you do.” Castiel heads for the living room to click on the TV. Gabriel follows. 

“Look, Cassie. I mean this in a very brotherly, concerned fashion, but are you sure he’s in this with you? He wasn’t exactly forthcoming with the fact that he was into dudes. I listened to you go on and on about him for months when you were sure he was not only completely straight but hated you. “ Gabriel flops onto the couch and looks at his younger brother intently. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I appreciate your concern, Gabriel, but I can handle it. He wants to be more open, we already told the school we’re seeing each other. He’s trying. I can’t ask more of him than that.” Castiel takes the seat beside his brother and steals Gabriel’s beer to take a swig. 

“Okie dokie, bro. Just, you know, be careful and all that jazz.” Gabe nudges Castiel’s shoulder and grabs the bottle back. 

“ I will.” Castiel assures him. “But sometimes you gotta chance getting burned or risk spending your whole life outside the fire.” 

“Whatever, Garth Brooks.” Gabriel chuckles, snatching the remote. 

 

Dean lets himself into his apartment, dreading the cold emptiness that he expects to find. Instead the lights are on and there is a very unexpected visitor sitting at his kitchen table. 

“Benny?” he exclaims, incredulous. 

“Hey, brother. Hope you don’t mind, I still had a key.” 

Dean feels the bottom drop out of his stomach. He and Benny had been very involved three years ago. The other man practically lived at Dean’s apartment for the better part of six months. But Dean wasn’t ready to come to terms with his sexuality, and had broken it off. Benny hadn’t wanted to go, and it had turned into something very unpleasant for both of them. Even once it was over, they had slept together more than once, drunk and desperate late night hook ups. Dean did not look back on that time fondly. He had been dark, and miserable, and drank too much. Benny being here, now, was a painful he reminder he did not want. 

“Why are you here?” Dean asks, his voice strained. 

“I did some traveling, went back down to Louisiana, but I got an opportunity to come back and I wanted to see you. I still think about you, Dean.” He stands and closes into Dean’s space. Dean is surprised body doesn’t react to Benny as it would have a couple years ago. Instead he finds himself feeling wrong. As if just having Benny here is a betrayal. He backs up. Benny’s eyes narrow. 

“Not like you to pass up an opportunity for no strings attached.” He comments, his accent easy and soft. 

Dean looks down as he toes off his boots. He tosses his bag onto a chair. “Look, Benny….” he trails off, unsure how to begin. 

“Lemme guess, you got some girl? Right?” Benny sounds exasperated. 

“Not exactly.” Dean sighs. 

Benny‘s eyes flash. “A guy? Really? What happened to you not being able to handle that shit?” The exasperation has turned angry. 

“I couldn’t! Not for years, man! But this one…he’s different. I don’t owe you an explanation, but I’m not going to fuck around with you. I won’t do that to him.”

Benny stares at him for a long moment, then huffs a small laugh. “Well I’ll be. Looks like you finally found someone you’re willing to man up about.” He shrugs and smiles, in a small, pained way. “Good for you.” 

“Yeah…uh, thanks.” Dean replies. 

“So, I hate to ask, but can I crash on the couch for the night?” Benny asks, sheepish. “I don’t have a place to stay until tomorrow.”

Dean hesitates, he doesn’t want to let Benny think the wrong thing, but they do have history, and the man was a friend. “Fine. Couch, tonight only. I want you gone when I get home from work tomorrow.” 

“Agreed.” Benny nods, shrugging off his coat and smiling. 

Dean doesn’t sleep well, guilt poking at him for having Benny in his home, even though he hasn’t done anything with him. He leaves for work early, wanting to be gone. Benny is still asleep on the couch as he shuts the door behind him. 

Castiel isn’t there yet when he arrives almost an hour before he usually would. He sets up the gym, works on grades, paces some. He feels a burning need to confess to Castiel, to spill his secret and be assured he is absolved. He finally goes to check Cas’s room. 

Castiel is just shrugging out of his coat when Dean pokes his head in. His cheeks are pink from the wind outside. He looks at Dean, puzzled, when the gym teacher rushes in and closes the door behind him. 

“Dean…what..” He starts, but Dean cuts him off. 

“My ex was at my place when I got home last night.” Dean blurts. Castiel stills. “He wanted to hook up, and he still had a key. I had no idea he was back in town.” Dean rushes forward, grasping Castiel by the shoulders, his face earnest. “I told him I was with someone and I wasn’t going to do anything with him. I let him crash on the couch, but I swear, nothing happened.” He begs Castiel to believe him with his eyes. 

“Dean, it’s ok. But why..?” Castiel still looks confused. 

“Because I needed you to know! I need you to know…” he pauses “because I only want to be with you.” 

Castiel looks at him, eyes wide, before he surges in and kisses Dean hard. Dean feels his body relax into the pressure, pulling Castiel to him, seeking to eliminate all the space between them. After a long moment, Dean pulls back and rests his forehead against Castiel’s. “I’m shit at relationships.” Dean whispers. “I keep stuff in and it always fucks everything up. This is something I don’t want to fuck up.” 

Castiel steps back and meets Dean’s eyes. “I don’t own you Dean, you aren’t obligated to tell me everything."

“I know. I know. And believe me, two weeks ago, I would have just taken the opportunity for a no strings hook up and never said a word.” He paces the room briefly, before turning to look at Castiel again. “You make me want to be better.” Dean’s eyes flick to the clock, gauging how much time they have before first bell. Almost 30 minutes. It should be enough. He grabs Castiel by the hand and pulls. Cas resists, face questioning. "Please, Cas." The other teacher concedes and allows himself to be led out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand...where am I going with this? Not telling you! Bwahahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas break the no fooling around at work rule, and Cas has a dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RED FLAGS: Past drug use, some angst, hurt/comfort

Dean leads Castiel through the school and into the gym, into his office, which is too small. He closes the door and locks it. Cas raises an eyebrow. “Dean…” his tone is warning. “What happened to no fooling around at work?. Not to mention it’s just after 7 am. How can you possibly…” he trails off with a gulp as Dean trails a hand over the front of Cas’s pants. 

“I can possibly, trust me.” Dean whispers. With no further ado, Dean faces his desk and braces his arms then he looks back at Castiel. “You said you don’t own me, Cas, but I want to be owned. I want to belong to you.”

Castiel’s breath quickens and he unbuckles his belt. He steps closer and rubs a hand along Dean’s back. “You’ll have to be quiet and we’ll have to be quick. Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” Dean says decisively, reaching into the top drawer of his desk and pulling out supplies. Castiel laughs. 

“You came prepared?”

“What can I say? I need you.” Dean’s voice quakes on the last words. Castiel’s restraint breaks and he pulls Dean’s track pants down. With no preamble he slicks two fingers and plunges them in. Dean is still loose from yesterday, so it doesn’t take long. Cas unzips his pants and pushes them down enough to free his already throbbing cock. He reaches for the condom packet and rolls it on. 

He grips Dean’s hip firmly and asks softly “Ready?” Dean nods and pushes his ass back. Cas obliges and slides in. Dean leans his weight forward onto the desk and whimpers. Cas growls at him “Shhhhh.” 

The pace is brutal, Castiel pushes him down onto the desk as he pounds into him. Dean starts to moan, unable to stay silent. A warm hand claps over his mouth, silencing him. His hip is pressing into the edge of the desk, Cas is draped over him, and his position is borderline painful. Dean wants more. He spreads his legs, arching his back, and seeking to completely take Castiel inside him. Castiel’s breath quickens, broken with soft grunts and groans. Dean feels the beginning of an orgasm, but needs stimulation. He whimpers against Cas’s hand over his mouth, then licks the palm. Cas’s hand slides from his hip down to Dean’s cock and he begins jerking the gym teacher. 

He isn’t gentle, it’s dry and it’s rough and Dean feels himself on a bullet train to release. It only takes a few more moments and he cries out, the sound muffled as he comes. Castiel follows behind him with a soft whimper of “Dean.” 

Cas pulls out, and puts himself back together. Dean uses an old towel to wipe off and pulls up his pants. Cas looks wrecked, and Dean grips the other man by his tie and pulls, opening for a deep kiss. He reaches down and gropes Cas’s ass through his dress pants. 

“Dean…” Cas finally pulls back. “We have class in a few minutes.” his voice is deeper than usual and his breath is short. Dean smiles. 

“Come home with me after school.” Dean says, more a statement than a question. 

Castiel smiles shyly, a strange, sweet contrast to a few moments ago, the shift making Dean’s heart flutter against his ribs. “Aren’t we rushing things?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Probably. I don’t care.” He nips once more at Cas‘s lips before going to unlock his office door. Cas pulls him back and presses their bodies close, yanking the collar of Dean’s tee shirt down and exposing his neck and part of his shoulder. The English teacher bites down and sucks hard, making Dean whine. When he unlatches his mouth, he smiles. 

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean asks, realizing that there was going to be a mark, and probably one people could see. 

“You wanted to belong to me, remember?” he retorts then leans in to whisper “I’m going to make more later.” 

Cas lets himself out of Dean’s office, leaving the thoroughly disheveled gym teacher to greet the students who begin filing in. Thank goodness this class is all freshmen who wouldn’t have the nerve to ask him why the hell he looks like a mess. One of them does ask why he looks so happy and he finds himself smiling more and shrugging as he replies “I had a good morning.” 

At the end of the day, Dean leaves on his gym clothes and just grabs his bag, making a beeline for Cas’s room. He stops cold when he gets close and hears voices. One of them is female. 

“How did you even find out about that?” Cas’s voice is low, and upset. 

“Aww, what’s the matter Clarence? You don’t want all your dirty laundry coming out?” Meg. That fucking bitch. 

Dean turns into the room, his face dark. Meg is leaning well into Castiel’s space and his face is almost white. Dean doesn’t care what the fuck she thought she was doing, she is done. 

“Get the hell out, Masters.” Dean growls at her. 

“What? Castiel and I were having a nice chat.”

“Bullshit. Now get out before I toss you on your ass. I’ll happily take the write up.” 

Meg sighs and rolls her eyes, but she moves towards the door. Dean steps aside to let her leave, glaring after her. Cas watches her go, the color only barely returning to his face. He slumps against his desk and buries his face in his hands. Dean rushes forward. 

“Cas? Hey…what happened? What the fuck did she do?” He places his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders, but Cas doesn’t look at him. Dean isn’t good at comfort, but his wraps his arms around the English teacher and rubs his back. “Whatever it is, Cas, it’s ok. It’s ok.”

“No. No it’s not.” Cas whispers. He lifts his face and his eyes are red rimmed. “She’s going to get me fired.” 

“What!? Not a chance. Ellen loves you.” Dean is incredulous. 

“Can we go?” Cas pulls away and grabs his coat. “I can’t talk about this here.” 

“Sure. “ Dean says gently and he waits for Castiel to gather his things then pulls the other man close as they walk out of the building. 

Cas tries to take his own car, but Dean is having none of it. “You’re in no condition to be driving. Get in the car.” the gym teacher insists. Castiel obeys with a sigh. They drive in silence, Dean unsure what to say to make things better and Castiel obviously lost in thought. His face is closed off, dark. Not like himself and Dean finds he doesn’t like it. He wants to hurt whoever made Castiel make that face. 

Dean parks in front of his building and reaches for the door handle when Cas speaks, suddenly and in a very low voice. “I was an addict.” 

Dean freezes, waiting, knowing there must be more. “After I got beat up, and Gabe took me, I was a mess for a while. I did some stupid shit. I spent about two years in a drug induced haze. I stole to pay for what I needed. I cleaned up my act, and Gabe helped me get most of my record wiped because I was a juvenile. But Meg found out. I don’t know how, or why, but she did. And there is no way they are going to let a former junkie teach kids.” 

“Cas..” Dean starts, reaching out a hand, but Castiel pulls away and climbs out of the car. Dean leads them both up to his apartment, allowing Cas some space. Dean gets it. Oh does Dean get it. The years he spent in an alchoholic stupor come echoing back. The times he considered doing something harder, stronger, to try and convince himself that how he felt about men was only in his imagination. He knows what it feels like. 

He unlocks the door and Cas follows him in. They stand in silence for a moment, just looking at each other, when a booming voice breaks in “Dean, that you!?” Benny. Mother fucker. 

“Benny, you were supposed to be gone.” Dean yells, furious. 

“You were serious about that?” The other man comes ambling down the hall, pulling a shirt over his head then stops short when he sees Castiel. “Ah. I see. So this the guy?” 

“I need you out, Benny. Now.” Dean growls. The other man puts his hands up and reaches for his shoes. In a matter of five very tense minutes, Benny is heading out the door, Dean practically slamming it in his face when he attempts to say goodbye. Castiel hasn’t spoken or moved in that time. His entire body looks vacant, deflated. Dean locks the door after himself and turns, looking at Cas cautiously. 

“Baby, talk to me.” Dean begs. Cas looks at him in surprise with the ghost of a smile. 

“Didn‘t peg you as a pet name kind of guy.” he says softly. Dean steps closer, cups Cas’s jaw in his hand and strokes the other man’s cheek with his thumb. He brushes his lips over Cas’s forehead tenderly. 

“Just talk to me. Please.” Castiel exhales, and lets his body sag against Dean’s. They stand there, wrapped in each other, until Cas finally breaks the moment and walks into the living room. He starts to sit on the couch, then begins to pace. 

“I don’t know what I should do. Do I tell Ellen? Let Meg tell her? Give my notice? What do I do, Dean!?” His face is agonized and Dean wants to smooth the pain away. “I have a fucking record. People with records don’t get to be teachers. I thought after all this time, I was free from that part of my life. Moved on, grown into a better person. But I’m still that fucking loser teenager somewhere deep inside.” He rakes his hands through his hair and he paces, making it stick up. 

“Stop it, Cas.” Dean grabs the other man my the shoulders and shakes him lightly. “You are so far from a fucking loser. Do you know how many people fall in that hole and never climb out!? You got out. You became a role model for young people. You are smart, and handsome, and so amazing and you will get through this. WE will get through this because I am not leaving you.” 

Cas looks up at him, eyes pained and Dean crushes their lips together. He lets Castiel sob into the kiss, and doesn’t break it even when he tastes salt because he doesn’t know whose tears they are anyway.

Dean wakes up with a start, his bedroom is pitch black. The tiny numbers on the alarm clock read 1:15. He is disoriented and, he realizes slowly, not alone. Warm breath tickles the back of his neck and an arm is draped over his middle. A rush of emotion hits him when he remembers making love to Cas before bed, both their faces damp with tears, and falling asleep tucked against the other man. He takes the hand splayed over his belly and brings it to his face, presses warm open mouth kisses to Cas’s palm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big delay in updates, I had some kind of cold bug from hell. Be back to regular updates now I hope.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda long, wasn't sure how to cut it down.

Dean's alarm goes off at 6am as usual, but what isn’t usual is the beautiful man in his bed. He strokes Cas’s cheek and ruffles his dark hair before crawling out of bed. The sense of well being and content that is humming in his limbs is not usual at all. He makes coffee and a protein shake. The blender is probably louder than he thinks, because while he is running the last cycle, Castiel wanders into the kitchen, hair askew and wearing only a pair of boxers. Dean turns the blender off and can’t help but stare. 

“What?” Cas asks, scratching his hair. He looks fucking adorable and Dean can’t be expected to resist that. He crosses the kitchen and leans in for a kiss. Cas startles back, clapping a hand over his mouth. “My breath is probably terrible, Dean.” he mumbles. 

“And?” Dean pulls the other teacher closer and kisses Cas’s jaw. Cas laughs. 

“I have no fucking clue what I’m going to do about work.” Cas sighs. “Or what I’m going to wear!” 

“Relax.” Dean swats him on the ass, earning a squawk. “I have real clothes, even if I never wear them. They probably won’t fit as well as yours, but you won’t be naked.” He pours a mug of coffee and hands it to Cas before going to rummage through his closet. 

They manage to find a pair of khakis and a button down that isn’t too big or out of date. Dean pulls on his typical track pants and tee. The morning routine is oddly harmonious and they are ready early enough to stop for coffee on the way to work. In the parking lot, Dean climbs out of the car, then pauses when he realizes Cas isn’t moving. 

“Babe?” He asks, opening the door for the other man. “What is it?”

“What should I do?” Cas asks, his face forlorn. 

“Let me call Sammy, like we talked about last night. He’ll tell us if we even need to worry. Then I’ll get my buddy Ash digging into Meg. We might be able to shut her up if he can find something good.” He pulls Cas out of the car and leans in to kiss tthe English teacher’s cheek. “We got this.” 

Castiel smiles, finally a real smile and Dean feels joy and pride for putting it there. They walk into the building together, and Dean unconsciously puts a hand to Cas’s lower back, protecting and guiding the other man. He ignores the secretary who is watching them while they collect their mail and he ignores the other teachers watching them together. Dean simply decides he doesn’t give a fuck anymore. Cas needs him, and he is going to be there for the person he is involved with. For once. 

He walks Cas to his room and brushes his fingers through the English teacher’s hair. “I’m just down the hall if you need me.” Cas puts a hand to Dean’s cheek, his eyes glimmering. 

“Thank you, Dean.” 

“No problem.” Dean kisses him chastely and strides towards the gym. He pauses when he spies Anna, the computer science teacher watching him. “Something up, Milton?”

“No, no…I just…I didn’t know that you and Castiel..” She trails off. The unspoken part about his sexuality hangs in the air. Dean frowns. 

“Well now you know.” He retorts and brushes past her. 

Dean is rummaging through the fridge for his lunch when he hears the break room door open. He looks up and Bobby is carrying his usual brown bag. He takes the chair across from the older man. After a few moments, Bobby breaks the silence. 

“So grapevine says you and Novak are a thing.” 

“Yeah. We are.” 

“That’s good. He’s a nice fella. I think the secretaries are disappointed though. “

Dean chuckles. “Yeah. April had her eye on him.”

“I think they are more upset that the two best lookin guys in the building are spoken for.”

“What, me?” Dean asks. 

“Yes you, ya idjit. Anyway, I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks, Bobby. “ Dean says, genuinely meaning it. Bobby was not the type of guy who seemed like he would be cool with bisexuality, but Dean was finding he had made several wrong assumptions about people. Except stupid ass Meg. 

“So what are we looking at Sammy?” Dean asks his brother as he paces the gym, phone to his ear, during his planning hour. 

“If it was a juvie record, it should be expunged at this point. Legally, they can’t fire him over it. So there’s that. But if it gets out and parents or students raise a stink, they could let him go just to make people happy. So it’s really a politics thing. What does this Meg person even want out of this?”

“Fuck if I know. She had her eye on Cas and he turned her down. Could just be a spite thing.”

“Did you do something to her?” 

“Not really, I mean she asked to be a third party and I told her to fuck off.” 

“So you both shut her down. Sounds like she’s unstable and is getting you both back.”

“Yeah well I don’t give two shits about her and her instability. I care that she is trying to hurt Cas. This job means everything to him, we can’t let her do this.” 

“Ok. I’ll do some more digging and call you back. Might not be a bad idea to let the principal know what’s going on though.”

“I’ll talk to Cas about it.” Dean ends the call and looks at his phone. Before he can think better of it he makes the call. “Benny? I need you to do me a favor.” 

after school, Dean finds Cas hunched over his desk, furiously grading. He doesn’t look up when Dean walks in. He looks weary, and drained. “Cas?”  
Castiel stops and looks up, giving Dean a small smile. 

“Hello, Dean.” Dean strides closer and sits on the edge of the desk. 

“How you holding up?” 

“Scared. Waiting for Ellen to walk through that door and tell me to get the hell out. For this whole life I built to come crumbling down around my ears.”

“Not gonna happen, Cas. I have Sammy looking into legal solutions and I called a friend to do some digging.”

“Ash?” 

“Well…no. Ash is working on computer digging, I sent someone else to do some real life digging.”

Cas looks at him in confusion. Dean sighs. “Benny. He used to be a cop, and he’s really good at finding shit out. I hated to bring him in with our history, but he’s local and I’ll do whatever it takes. I won’t let her ruin you.” 

“Dean…I don’t even know what to say. You don’t have to do this for me.” Castiel’s face radiates gratitude. 

“Yeah, I do. That’s what people do for people they care about.” He leans in and kisses Cas briefly. “You wanna just go home tonight and I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“That would probably be best. I need to tell Gabriel what’s going on. Please call me if you find out anything.” 

“I will, promise.” 

Dean leaves the other teacher still grading and heads for the Impala. He feels guilty for not telling Cas he was meeting Benny, but shoves the emotion down and tells himself that if he can help Cas, it will be worthwhile. 

The bar Benny chose to meet at was a falling down hole in the wall. Typical, Dean thinks, a small smile on his face. Benny is easy to spot, he’s huge and the bar isn’t crowded. He weaves through the smoky air and takes a bar stool beside his ex. Benny turns to him with a grin. 

“I really should pop you one for throwing me out last night.” the large man drawls. 

“Yeah, well, Cas needed me and having your ex around when your current boyfriend is in the middle of a crisis, not the best relationship strategy.”

Benny looks at him for a long silent moment. “I have to say, Dean, I like this you.”

“The fuck does that mean? “

“You’re really in it this time. You were never like that with us. There was always one foot out the door, looking over your shoulder, keeping an eye on the escape hatch. Whoever this guy is, he changed you.” 

“Yeah…he did.” Dean says quietly. Benny places a hand on top of Dean’s gently. Dean starts to pull away, but Benny squeezes and won’t let him. 

“Hey…I’m not trying anything. I can respect that you’re with someone. I do want to be friends though, if you can do that. I care about you Dean. I probably always will.” 

Dean stills and nods. “Now, you find anything useful on Meg?”

Benny chuckles and withdraws his hand from Dean’s. “Oh yeah. That chick has a story, lemme tell you!” 

Benny orders them a couple of drinks and begins to spin his tale. Apparently Meg’s father had been a real piece of work. Total career criminal and paid assassin. Ended up screwing over one of his employers and got himself dead. Meg had tried to avenge him and spent some time on the wrong side of the law. She paid through the nose to bury the records, but Benny had contacts who were able to find them. There was a crime boss, Fergus Crowley, who still had it out for her. 

“So basically, if this Crowley knows where she’s at, she’s a dead woman?” Dean is incredulous. “Why in the hell would she push on Cas like this if she has all this dirty laundry?”

“Hell if I know, man. She had to know it could come out, unless she seriously under estimated you two.” 

“There has to be more to it. This doesn’t make any sense.” Dean insists. He downs the last of his drink and grabs his coat. 

“Where are you going?” Benny asks. 

“To talk to Cas. There’s got to be something he isn’t telling me.”

“Good luck, brother. And Dean?”

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t be too hard on him. You know better than anyone what it’s like to be in a dark place. I was there, I saw how you were. He probably hates that time in his life and doesn’t want to remember.” 

Dean nods and claps Benny on the shoulder. “Thanks, man. Really.” 

“Not a problem.” Benny grins, taking another swig of his whiskey. 

It’s almost nine before Dean gets to Cas’s apartment. He knocks gently. No response. He tries again, more firmly. Still nothing. He presses an ear to the door. He can hear the TV. “Cas!?” He yells. He hears shuffling inside, then more silence. “Cas!” He bangs on the door again. Still silence. He swears and digs in the breast pocket of his jacket. 

His dad was a borderline paranoid ex marine who had made sure his sons would be prepared for all situations. Which meant Dean could shoot with a marksmen’s accuracy, disable a larger man in a handful of moves, and pick a lock. The last skill was one he didn’t need often, but right now he was infinitely grateful for it. 

He jimmied the door open and rushed inside. He didn’t see Cas right away, so he walked towards the living room and spotted him there. On the couch, with a mostly empty bottle of whiskey on the table. “Uh….Cas?” Dean asked hesitantly. Cas opened his eyes and grinned dopily at him. 

“Deeeaaaaan!” the other man slurred. 

“Are you….drunk?” Dean exclaimed. 

“Ummm…..nope.” Cas shook his head vigorously. Then frowned. “Yup.” 

“Oh boy. Cas I need to talk to you.” Dean took the bottle and put it in the kitchen before sitting on the couch beside the completely wasted English teacher. 

“Okie dokie.” Cas hummed, shifting to sit cross legged and swaying into Dean’s space. Even drunk he was fucking adorable and Dean found himself half tempted to skip the questions and just take the other man to bed. But Cas was not in a good head space right now, and that would be wrong, Dean reminded his hormones. 

“Look, Meg has a history. He dad was some hit man named Azazel, who double crossed someone named Crowley. She tried to take Crowley down and ended up in jail. So she has this long record, it would make no sense for her to be pushing on you unless there is something more going on. What would she want with you?” 

Cas’s face grew more sober as Dean spoke. He groaned. “Metatron.”

“What? Who’s Metatron?”

“Crowley and Metatron are rivals.” Cas grumbled. 

“And? What the fuck does this have to do with you?” Dean demanded. 

“I was…I worked for Metatron. For a little while. He gave me drugs and I did jobs for him. Stealing stuff.” 

“So? What aren’t you telling me? ”

Cas hesitates, rubbing a hand over his face. “He…he wanted me to be with him. Like romantically. He’s crazy and he flipped when I refused him. Stalked me for a while. I thought that was long over and done, but I guess he’s not over it. “

Dean feels anger coil in his gut, but manages to stomp it down. “What the hell would getting you fired do?” 

“He wants to take everything away. For me to have nothing. “ Cas gets up and starts pacing. “If I have nothing I might start using again, and he would have leverage to bring me back.” 

“I still don’t know what the hell Meg has to do with this?” Dean wonders aloud. 

“He probably promised her some type of payback on Crowley if she helped him, which would make sense based on what you just told me. She’s new this year, remember? She must have gotten the job because of me. Probably why she hit on me too, trying to get close.” Cas seemed to regaining his faculties quickly, thank goodness. 

“So, what do you want to do? If we tell Crowley where she is, she’s as good as dead. That gives us a bargaining chip.” 

“But Metatron won’t give up. He knows where I am now.” Cas rakes a hand through his hair, frustrated. 

“Then we go to the cops. We give them everything we have including Meg and we let them take him down.”

“But everything I've tried to bury will come out if we do that!” Cas protests. 

“Maybe that’s what needs to happen, Cas. Hiding is why Meg was able to get at you. These are the kind of people who can’t handle scrutiny. Shine a flashlight on them and they scurry like roaches. “

Castiel flops back onto the couch. “Shit. Why the hell does this crap fucking happen to me? Why can’t I just live my damn life and be happy?”

Dean wraps his arm around Cas and pulls him close, kissing the top of his head. “You will. I promise. But first we need to shut down this psycho stalker. Then we can go to Disneyland.” 

Cas barks out a laugh. “I never wanted to go to Disneyland. I could get behind a trip to the Bahamas though.” 

“Then that’s where we’ll go.” 

“We?” Cas peers up at him. 

“Yes, we.” Dean says firmly. “I told you, I’m in this with you.” 

“I don’t get it. After finding out all this shit about me, why on earth would you still want to be with me?” Cas pulls away as he speaks. “You could have some cute cookie cutter girlfriend in 2.5 seconds. I’m not the guy you thought I was, Dean. I’m not worth it.” 

Castiel starts to get up but Dean grips his arm and tugs back down. Grabs his shoulders and makes the other man face him. “Shut up, Cas. I am not going to let you do this.”

“Do what?” Cas is looking just above Dean’s head, refusing to meet those green eyes, knowing he will crumble if he does. 

“Push me away. Don’t you think I can see it? You are talking to the master of pushing people away. It won’t work. I’m not leaving. Now fucking look at me.” 

Cas lets his eyes actually lock with Dean’s and they burn with unshed tears. “ Maybe I don’t deserve to be happy.” He chokes out, voice broken. 

“Yes you do. And so do I.” Dean says firmly, pulling Castiel into his arms. Cas buries his face in Dean’s neck and breathes deep. Dean rubs slow circles on Castiel’s back. 

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Cas whispers against Dean’s skin. “Stay with me.”

“Ok.” Dean murmurs in response.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas faces his past, and Dean comes to a realization. And ya know...smut

Cas’s alarm goes off just after 6am and Dean whaps his hand at it blindly until it stops making noise. Cas grumbles and cracks one eye open. “We should get up.” the English teacher sighs. 

“Nope.” Dean says firmly. 

Cas sits up, face puzzled. “What? It’s Friday, we have work.” 

“You and I are taking a sick day and going to make a police report.” 

“Dean…” Cas’s face is pale and terrified. 

“No buts Cas, we’re going to do it and I’m going with you. If you want Gabe to come, call him. I’m going to call work and tell them they need to bring in subs for the day.” 

“I didn’t leave any plans!” Castiel protests. 

“Then call Kevin and tell him to pull something. You are not going to work until we take care of this.” Dean’s voice brooks no further argument. 

Castiel sighs and pulls out his phone. Dean calls the secretary. “April? Yeah, Dean Winchester. I won’t be in today so you’ll need a substitute. Mr Novak will be out today as well.” There is silence on the other end of the line for a moment before April gathers herself. 

“Uh, yes, of course Mr. Winchester. You and Mr Novak will both be out sick. Today. Together.” She breaks off into a cough. “I’ll let Ellen know.” 

“Thanks, April.” Dean hangs up and starts laughing. Castiel frowns at him as he ends his own phone call with Kevin. 

“What’s funny?”

Dean continues to chuckle. “I’m pretty sure April thinks we called in so we can fuck all day.” 

Castiel smiles as well, and his eyes darken. “That actually wouldn’t be a bad plan….” he murmurs, stepping into Dean’s space and pressing a slow kiss to the taller man’s soft lips. Dean moans softly and backs Castiel up against the edge of the counter. 

“Mmm…..I could fucking kill Meg…..” he grumbles

Cas pauses mid kiss and looks at Dean quizzically. “Why are we talking about Meg?”

“Because we were doing a lot more making out before she started all this shit.” Dean complains. 

Castiel laughs then and grips the back of Dean’s neck to pull him down for another kiss. Dean reaches down and hefts Castiel up onto the counter, pressing his body into the v of the other man’s legs. Castiel wraps his legs around Dean’s waist and locks his ankles. Dean travels his lips down Cas’s jaw to his neck. Cas throws his head back, baring his throat, and whimpers. 

“Dean” Cas whines.

“Yeah?” Dean pulls back to look at Castiel. 

Cas pushes Dean gently and hops off the counter, turning around and pushing his boxers off. Dean gulps. “Right here. Right now.” Cas says, voice rough. 

“But….we need stuff…” Dean manages to croak out. Castiel rolls his eyes. 

“Table next to the couch” he gestures with his head. Dean goes rummaging and comes up with a tube of lubricant. 

“No rubbers, Cas, where else should I look?”

“Nowhere.” Cas says, his tone annoyed. 

“Wha….”

“Will you get over here and stick your dick in me already?” 

Dean suddenly realizes what he is being told and all the blood in his body rushes like a bullet train for his cock. Cas is leaning over the counter, ass out, and the picture he presents is more than Dean can bear. He rubs himself though his boxers briefly before pulling them down and freeing his erection. He slicks up his length and presses it between Cas’s cheeks. 

“You want me to prep you?” Dean asks, rubbing the head against Castiel’s hole and enjoying the way the other man mewls at the pressure. 

“No. I want it to burn. I want to feel all of you. Please….” Castiel pushes back, arching his spine. Dean bites his lip hard and inches his way in. Castiel hisses and Dean stops. 

“Does it hurt? I can stop.” Dean offers. 

“No…don’t you dare fucking stop.” 

Slowly Dean bottoms out, then stills, letting Castiel adjust to his size. He tries to breathe slowly, his body overwhelmed with the sensation being inside Cas for the first time, and with no layer of rubber to dull the sensation he is bordering on coming already. 

Cas rolls his hips and Dean groans. “You gonna fuck me or what?” Cas challenges in a saucy tone. Dean is so happy to hear Castiel sounding like himself, how can he not oblige?

Cas braces on the counter as Dean pulls out and slams back in. Dean grips the smaller man by the hips and thrusts in earnest. Castiel makes soft grunting sounds as Dean increases his pace. Dean wants him to be louder, so he leans over nips at Castiel’s shoulder and neck, sucking hard. Cas moans. Dean still wants more, so he slides a hand up Cas’s chest and pinches a nipple. Cas yelps. 

Dean puts a hand on Cas’s shoulder, pressing him down into the counter, and stops thrusting. Cas tries to push back, wanting the friction to resume. Dean leans to murmur right into his ear. “I am not going to move until you ask for it.”

“Please….” Castiel gasps, his breath short. “Please Dean, fuck me, please…I need it.” 

“Then let me hear how much you need it.” Dean pulls back and thrusts a few times, then stops again. 

“Dean!” Castiel is wrecked and his voice is desperate. Dean himself is balancing on a knife edge, wanting to race for the finish line, but watching Castiel fall apart beneath him is too intoxicating. 

“What do you want?” Dean whispers hotly, starting to thrust again, but slower, deliberately dragging it out and not giving Castiel enough to reach release. 

“Goddammit, you mother fucker!” Cas yells at him between moans. “I said fuck me. Please! Fucking give me everything you have, fuck…fuck…” Dean increases his pace, egged on by Castiel’s begging. “God, yessss….harder, come on, right there…oh, unnnng….there, there, again.. Oh, oh…fuck…” Dean must have hit Cas’s sweet spot because the other man’s words vanish and he dissolves into screams and moans. 

“Right there? You want it like that?” Dean demands, spreading his legs and trying to hit deeper. 

“Yes…. ngh…YES!” Cas is screaming again and Dean loves it. He reaches one hand down to stroke Castiel’s length and the moans increase in speed and volume. Dean feels his own orgasm rising up and speeds his hand on Cas’s cock, trying to get the other man to come first. 

“Dean…fuck, god, Dean…I’m..I'm…uh, fucking shit…” Cas comes all over Dean’s hand and Dean lets himself go, his vision literally blurring as his load shoots right into Castiel. He rocks through his release, the come providing extra slick to ease his way. Unable to resist, he looks down and admires his spunk leaking from Castiel’s hole. One more throb of pleasure pulses through him at the sight. With a sigh, he pulls out and Castiel winces. 

“You ok?” Dean asks, smoothing a hand over the English teacher’s back where he is still leaning hard on the counter. 

Cas looks at him with a raised brow. “Are you joking? “

“Uh…no?” Dean’s voice is guarded, unsure what Cas is getting at. 

“Jesus, that was fantastic.” Cas huffs a breathy laugh. “Come here.” Cas pulls Dean to him and kisses him hot and deep with tangling tongues. After a long moment they break apart and Castiel takes a few deep breaths. “I’m serious. I think I saw the face of God.” 

Dean laughs. “I told you I have skills.” 

“Thank you, Dean.” 

Dean is puzzled. “For what?”

“For reminding me why I need to do this.”

“Still lost.” Dean confesses. 

“So we can be together, you jack ass.” Castiel smiles. “Shower?”

“Hell yeah! “ Dean follows Castiel down the hall to the bathroom, getting his hand swatted more than once as he tries to grope the other man’s ass. 

“You sure you don’t want Gabe to come?” Dean asks as they walk out of the apartment building. 

“No, he gets really over protective. I don’t want him creating more problems.” 

They drive to the police station in silence. The same one they had collected Gabriel from just a few days prior. Dean parks the car and looks at Castiel, who looks terrified but resolute. “You ready?” Dean asks. 

Castiel shakes his head. “No. But lets go.” 

They walk into the station and are greeted by a cheerful blonde police woman. “Hi! I’m Donna! What can I do you for?”

Dean starts to speak but Castiel stays him with a hand. “It’s a long story, but the basics are that I’m being stalked and there are some people involved that I think you all would be interested in.” 

Donna nods and says she has to go get another officer, a detective. The other officer is a tall man with dark skin and a no nonsense expression. “Detective Henrikson. Now who are these persons of interest?” 

Henrikson takes Castiel to separate room to get his story and Dean is forced to wait for him. Donna is nice, she brings him coffee and some donuts, but Dean is unable to relax. He paces the room, sits, taps his foot, gets up, paces some more. Donna grins at him.

“Your friend will be ok, Victor’s a good guy. He’ll help him.” She is trying to be reassuring, Dean knows, but it isn’t helpful. 

“He’s not just a friend.” Dean retorts. “He’s my boyfriend.” 

Donna seems slightly surprised, but her cheery smile doesn’t waver. “Well then, I can see why you would be worried, but we’ll get the guy.” she re-asserts. Dean wants to make a smart ass comment but he hears foot steps in the hall and whirls to see Castiel walking towards him, flanked by detective Henrikson. Dean rushes forward. 

“Cas? Everything ok?” 

Cas gives him a weak smile and nods. Henrikson breaks in “We have been looking for something on Metatron and Crowley. Looks like this might be the break we need. I’m going to pick up this Meg Masters person and push on her. She’s got a record, and Crowley wants her dead. If we can get her to roll on Metatron, I know we can get either her or Metatron to roll on Crowley, and we can put them both away.”

“What about Cas’s record?” Dean asks, putting an hand on Castiel’s back. 

“Sounds like it was a juvenile record, so legally it cannot be used to terminate his employment, but it may come out during the investigation. Your best course of action is to be up front with the school.” Henrikson advises. 

“Alright.” Dean goes to lead Castiel away but Henrikson stops them. 

“Make sure we have your contact information. Your testimony will be important.” 

Dean looks at Castiel questioningly. “They need me to testify that I was asked to steal and paid in drugs. It will help put Metatron away.” Cas explains. The English teacher leaves his number with Donna and they two men walk out into the chill air. 

“You alright?” Dean asks

Cas doesn’t respond right away, then nods slowly. “I think so. But I still need to tell Ellen.” 

“You want me to come?” Dean asks. 

“No. I need to do this by myself. Can you drop me off so I can get my car?”

Dean paces his apartment in circles waiting. Castiel had left to talk to Ellen over an hour ago. What if they fired Cas? Dean didn’t want to be at the school without Castiel, but he might have to. If Cas had no job, that meant no money, so Dean would keep working and Cas would just move in…Dean stopped moving mid stride. 

Move in? The thought had come so easily, and it didn’t scare him. Not even a little. It was as if of course Cas would live with him if he lost his job. Of course Dean would take care of Castiel. It wasn’t even a real thought, just a "that was how it would be" kind of eventuality. Dean sank onto the couch and rested his elbows on his knees. Stared at his hands dangling. With the ease of a final puzzle piece sliding into place, Dean realized that he was in love. 

A soft knock broke him out of his realization, He opened the door and Castiel was standing there, wearing his dumb tan coat, and looking exhausted but relieved. “Ellen listened to what I had to say and she said my job is safe. They aren’t going to let me go. I get to stay, Dean.” His eyes danced with joy as he spoke but Dean heard the words as if they were coming through a long tunnel. Cas squinted. “Dean? Did you hear what I said?” 

“I love you.” Dean blurts. Castiel goes very still, eyes wide. Dean grabs him by the lapels of his awful coat and pulls him inside, kicking the door shut and caging the dark haired man against it. “I love you. I love you.” Dean feels the tears streaming down his face and he presses kisses to Castiel’s lips and cheeks. “I’m in love with you…” Dean is sobbing and his body is shaking. 

Castiel pulls him close, wrapping his arms around the taller teacher. He lets Dean cry into his shoulder then whispers very softly “I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has unexpected skills.

“Yes, thank you Detective Henrikson.” Castiel ends the phone call and turns to Dean who is watching him expectantly from the couch. “Meg sang like a bird once they told her they wanted Metatron and Crowley. She cut a deal to testify in exchange for witness protection. They are going after Metatron tonight.” 

“Ok.” Dean stands up and walks into his bedroom. Castiel follows him, confused. Dean starts throwing things into a duffel with one hand, tapping his phone with the other. He places the device to his ear. “Dad? It’s me. I need the keys to the cabin. Yeah. I’ll explain when I get there, about an hour, and don’t tell anyone I’m going except mom, okay? Bye.” 

“Dean…what are you doing?” Castiel hovers in the doorway. 

“Metatron is going to be pissed and he has people on the outside. Until he's locked up you and I need to make ourselves scarce.” Dean fishes a lockbox from the top of his closet and punches a keycode. He pulls out a pearl handled pistol and pops the clip. Castiel is agog as the ease with which the mild mannered gym teacher handles the weapon. Dean looks at him and quirks a brow. “What?”

“You have a gun.” Castiel says flatly. 

“Uh yeah? Dad’s ex military. Guns were kind of part of my upbringing.” Dean finishes packing his bag and shoves the gun in the back of his jeans. “We’re gonna swing by your place and grab some stuff then hit my parents. They have a cabin about two hours south, it’s out of the way and the deed isn’t in our name, we used a family friend. No one can trace it to me.” 

“Ummm.,….Dean?” Castiel watches the other man as he efficiently ties on his boots. “Are you a spy?”

Dean laughs. “Nope. Just grew up with a dad who didn’t trust anyone, and insisted we be prepared for anything. Sometimes it pays off.” 

They take separate cars and park Castiel’s in his usual spot. Cas packs his essentials and locks all the doors and windows. Dean rigs some paper in the closed door, so they will know if anyone has been inside while they are gone. They stop downstairs to see Gabriel. Without getting into too much detail, they tell him they are going away for the weekend. The older Novak fortunately is already buzzing, early for a Friday, and just nods before stumbling back into his apartment. 

Dean pulls the Impala up to his parents house and despite his attempts to convince Cas to stay in the car, the other teacher insists on coming up to the door. John Winchester meets his oldest son on the porch with a set of keys. “What’s going on, Dean?” he asks, his tone demanding the absolute truth. 

"Dad, this is Castiel. I don’t have time to get into it, but someone's after him. Not his fault, the guy is a nutbag crook. We went to the police, and they are going to arrest him but until he’s behind bars I want Cas out of town. The cabin seemed like the safest place to go.”

John Winchester looks Castiel up and down, as if gauging his worthiness. Castiel prays that he passes muster. Finally John nods and hands Dean the keys. “You bring your gun?”

“Yes dad.” 

“Be careful.”

“I will.” Dean promises. John claps his son on the shoulder and walks back into the house. Dean puts a hand to Castiel’s back and nudges him toward the car. 

“Your dad is, um…intimidating.” Castiel says as he slides back into the passenger seat. 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Dean sighs. He puts the car in gear and they head for the highway. “Turn off your cell.” Dean says, turning the wheel. 

“What?” 

“Cell phones have GPS. I left mine at home, I keep a burner in the glove box.”

Castiel shuts his phone off and they ride without talking for a half hour before the English teacher speaks again. “Are you sure you’re not a criminal?”

Dean smirks at him. “Pretty sure. Why, you worried?” 

“Actually no.” Castiel says, slipping out of his coat and settling back into his seat. “I find this side of you very unexpected and incredibly hot.” Dean looks at him with surprise. Castiel shrugs. “What can I say? I like a man who can handle a weapon.” 

“Baby, I can handle all kinds of things.” Dean says coyly. Cas snorts. 

“Now that was cheesy.” 

“Everyone’s a critic.” Dean pretends to be put out, but he’s smiling. He turns up the radio and they drive in companionable silence. 

The cabin is small and buried well into the woods. Dean lets them inside and carries the bags. They had stopped a half hour back and gotten some food. Castiel had also called Detective Henrikson from a payphone and explained the situation. He gave the detective the number for Dean’s burner phone in case of emergency but they asked him not to use it unless absolutely necessary. 

Despite the limited space of the cabin the two men move about comfortably. Dean starts dinner, and Castiel rummages around for sheets and blankets to put on the bed. The eat quietly, chatting softly as if reluctant to make too much noise this deep in the woods. After dinner Castiel washes the dishes and Dean dries as if by unspoken accord. Afterwards Dean settles on the couch and gestures for Castiel to join him. 

“There’s no tv or cable out here. Handful of books around” he waves at the shelf. “Or you could sleep if you want.” 

Castiel shakes his head and grabs the front of Dean’s shirt, pulling their lips together firmly. “Or that.” Dean murmurs.

Castiel pulls away and smiles. “We haven’t actually talked about what happened." 

Dean flushes beet red and looks away. He still can’t believe he had literally collapsed into a sobbing idiot professing his undying love. Castiel puts a hand to Dean’s cheek and forces the other man to look at him. “Yeah, well, I do.” Dean mumbles. 

“And I said I love you too, did you miss that?” Castiel admonishes. 

“No, I didn’t. I just, well I don’t do emotions and shit. I still can’t believe I did that.” Dean’s voice is low and embarrassed. 

"You wanna tell me about it?” Castiel asks, brushing his fingers through Dean’s hair soothingly.

Dean looks away again. “It’s dumb.” 

“Dean, it isn’t dumb. Whatever it is.” 

“I just..well I kept thinking what would happen if they fired you, and that I didn’t want to be at the school without you, but that I would because we would need money if you didn’t have a job and you could just move in with me and well…I realized that the idea didn’t scare me. Being with you, living with you. It didn’t scare me.” Dean ventures a look at Castiel who is watching him with wide, loving eyes. 

“Dammit, I love you.” Castiel whispers, and leans in to kiss Dean hard. As the sun sets in the woods around them, they strip one another slowly on the couch and touch every bare inch, breathing I love yous into each other’s skin. 

Dean wakes up in the wee hours, a bad habit he’s never really broken. He and Castiel are twined together on the couch, the smaller man laying on top of Dean, his cheek pressed to Dean’s chest. Dean kisses Castiel’s temple, and his hair. He strokes the other man’s back languidly and revels in the emotions Castiel brings to the fore. Love, and warmth, and well being. Protectiveness. He listens carefully to the world around. There are the sounds of crickets. Of rustling trees. And the crack of wood. Wait…

Dean goes on alert, gently pushing Castiel off of him and slipping on his jeans. He grabs his gun from the table and clicks off the safety. On bare feet he creeps towards the door, sliding along the wall. He peeks one eye out the window. In the pitch dark he can’t see anything, so he closes his eyes and listens hard. Another branch cracks. Whoever it is isn’t trying very hard to be stealthy. Dean moves toward the door when he hears shoes on the front steps, then bursts through, pistol aimed and swears. “Goddammit, Sammy I almost SHOT you!”

Sam is standing, hands up, face pale. “How the hell was I supposed to know you were so fucking jumpy. Jesus! Dad asked me to come out.” 

“I told Dad not to tell anyone I was out here!” Dean growls. 

“Yeah, well since when the hell does Dad ever listen to anyone?” 

There is movement inside the cabin and Castiel appears wearing just his pants and looking frightened. “Hey, Cas, It’s ok. It’s my brother, Sam.” Castiel’s face relaxes some. “Get the fuck in here, sasquatch.” Dean waves at his brother, locking the safety on his pistol. 

“Why are you here in the damn middle of the night, Sam?” Dean demands. 

“Because flights are stupid and I got in at 1 am and had to drive a rental here. It’s just after three. Can have a bed or a couch? I’m exhausted.” Sam does look tired now that Dean isn’t so amped up on adrenaline. 

“Sure…have the couch man.” Dean locks the front door and leads Castiel to the bedroom. Castiel is looking at him with stricken eyes and Dean is concerned. “Are you ok?”

Castiel walks closer to him and buries his face in Dean’s chest. “You scared the shit out of me.” 

“Me? “ Dean is baffled. Cas hits him. 

“YES! YOU! You can’t fucking make me fall in love with you then do stupid shit where you might get shot! Don’t do that again!” 

Dean laughs and Castiel hits him again, this time hard enough to make him wince. “It isn’t fucking funny, Winchester. Don’t you dare get hurt over me or I will beat your ass.” 

“Like you could kick my ass, Novak.” Castiel glares at him. 

“Don’t test me.” 

“Fine, fine!” Dean puts his hands up in surrender. “Can we go back to bed now?” 

Cas’s face softens some and he nods. They leave their jeans on, just in case, and curl into one another, Cas’s face in the crook of Dean’s neck and Dean’s arm wrapped snugly around Castiel. They wake to the sounds of bustling in the kitchen and Dean reaches for his gun before he remembers Sam and relaxes. Dean had rolled to his back in his sleep and Castiel was snuggled into Dean’s side. Dean slips out of bed carefully so as to let the other man sleep. Cas grumbles and gropes around for a moment before he settles back down. 

Dean pads into the main room and finds Sam shoveling eggs into his mouth while poring over his laptop. “There’s no internet out here, dumbass.” Dean says by way of greeting. 

“I know that, asshole. I’m writing a paper.” Sam retorts. 

Dean pulls out a chair. “Why are you here, Sam? Really?” 

“Dad said Cas was in trouble and I wanted to help. Gods honest truth. I haven’t seen you this into someone in a long time, I don’t want anything to happen to him.” 

Dean nods and rests his arms on the table. “Look, to make a long story short, Cas did some shady stuff when he was a teenager, and this guy Metatron used him to steal. Metatron wanted to sleep with Cas, Cas said no, it didn’t end well. Fast forward Cas cleaned up his act, Metatron hires that Meg skank to fuck shit up. He wants Cas back. We go to the cops, they want to bust Metatron, so Meg helps them because they want to bust Crowley to and she hates Crowley because he killed her dad. They supposedly arrested him last night, but until I can be sure Cas is safe, we’re here.” 

Sam’s eyes get wider and wider as Dean speaks. “Wow…..that is some fucking crazy ass shit. Like soap opera shit. How the hell do you end up mixed up in crap like this?”

“Because I fell in love with the cute English teacher.” Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair. Sam chokes on his eggs. 

“Did you just use the L word?”

“Uh…maybe.” Dean evades poorly, blushing.

“Well I’ll be damned.“ Sam is wearing that smug grin Dean hates. Saved by the bell, Dean’s burner suddenly rings. Dean grabs for it. 

“Hello? Yes? That’s great, thanks for letting us know. Okay. We’ll be back in town tomorrow then. Goodbye Detective.” Dean ends the call. “They got Metatron. They’re going after Crowley next. Cas should be safe to go home tomorrow.” 

“Well that’s good, right?” Sam asks. 

“Yeah.” Dean sighs. “I just hope things continue to go this smoothly. But then part of me thinks it’s going way too smoothly and something is going to explode in our faces any minute.”

“Stop with the doom and gloom.” Sam admonishes. 

They both look up at the sound of footsteps. Castiel is leaning in the doorway, wearing his jeans and one of Dean’s tees. It makes Dean’s heart clench to see the other man in his clothes. “Why are having doom and gloom?” Cas asks, yawning. 

“They picked up Metatron.” Dean explains. “I just worry something is gonna go wrong.” 

“Well if it does, we’ll deal with it. In the meantime, anyone make coffee?”

“Yeah, pot’s on the counter.” Sam waves his hand in the general direction. Castiel pours a mug and sits down at the table with them. 

“So what are we gonna do all day?” Dean asks. Cas looks around the cabin and grins when his eyes light on the bookshelves. There are a handful of board games. Castiel grabs one of the boxes and holds it up. 

“Sorry?” 

Dean makes a face. “Really, Cas?” 

“You wanna play Twister instead?” Cas asks

Dean’s face becomes contemplative. Sam makes a gagging noise. “I am NOT watching you guys play Twister!” Sam grumbles. 

“Ok, ok, fine. Sorry.” Dean flops into one of the chairs and Cas sets out the board. “I get to be blue though.” 

“Why blue?” Sam asks. 

“Because my baby’s eyes are blue.” Dean says in a super simpering voice, before bursting into laughter. Catching on, Castiel snatches the green pieces. 

“Jesus you two are gross.” Sam puts his face in his hands and grabs the red figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there isn't much plot development here. Hoping to wrap the story up in the next few chapters. *going back and cleaning up the last few chapters before posting more, my OCD won't let me leave it*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the trial. And SO MUCH FLUFFY! And smut. And glitter.

They get the all clear to head back to town midday on Sunday. Sam takes off in his rental and Dean and Cas hit the road in the Impala. Castiel is almost sad to leave the cabin. It had been nice spending time with Dean and Sam, getting to know the younger Winchester had been enlightening and amusing and Castiel found he genuinely liked Dean’s brother. Henrikson was very pleased about having managed to lock up both Crowley and Metatron and was extremely grateful to Castiel for coming to him and getting him the information they needed to actually charge the two men. It wasn’t really over, there was still going to be a trial and he would have to testify, but for right now, it seemed like he was safe. 

Dean drove them back with minimal conversation. He seemed lost in thought and Castiel was reluctant to disturb him. Their hands were linked on the bench seat, Castiel rubbing a thumb lightly along Dean’s palm. When they reached Castiel’s apartment building, Dean followed the other man up. The paper in the door had not been disturbed, indicating that the apartment had not been invaded while he was gone. Castiel opened the door and Dean hesitated in the hall. 

“I guess…I’ll go back home and see you at work?” Dean said, his voice strangely hollow as he scuffed at the floor with his boot. 

Castiel smiled softly and shook his head. “Get your ass in here you dummy.” 

Dean’s eyes shot up from the square of carpet he had been staring at but he didn’t move, so Castiel reached over the threshold and yanked the gym teacher inside, closing the door behind him. 

 

Castiel grinned, inhaling the smell of coming spring as he stepped out of the high school. He couldn't believe it was almost April already. He tossed his trench coat over his arm and shifted the bag on his shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm feel of the sun on his cheeks until a deep voice broke his meditation. 

“You gonna stand there all day or you wanna get in the car?” Dean was chuckling as he moved to kiss Castiel gently. 

Castiel leaned into the other man’s lips and pressed back. Dean slid a hand to Castiel’s lower back and led him down the stairs to the Impala. Cas’s car rarely left the carport these days, not since they had moved in together and Dean insisted that he was not going to be caught dead in Castiel’s car. 

“You ready for tomorrow?” Dean asked as he turned the ignition. Tomorrow Castiel was finally going to testify against Metatron. The trial had started several days ago, but Henrikson assured them they didn’t have to be there for the whole thing. 

Cas sighed, but nodded. “As ready as I’m ever going to be.” 

They had both taken the day off for the trial. Castiel tried to insist he could do it alone, but Dean wasn’t having it. At the last minute, Gabriel barged into the apartment and announced he was coming too. The older Novak was still pissed they hadn’t told him what was going on in the first place, so he had been kind of a pain in the ass about being involved ever since. Just when Dean was sure things couldn’t get more annoying, he got a text from his mom stating that both his parents, as well as Sam and Jess were meeting them at the courthouse. 

“Jesus, what the hell!?” Dean grumbled. Castiel glanced over his shoulder at the text and paled. 

“Why are they coming?” He asked, his eyes nervous. 

“Probably because they fucking love you.” Dean laughed. It was true, his parents had taken to Castiel wonderfully. His mom had literally had tears in her eyes when she told Dean how happy she was for him the first time Cas came to dinner. Even his dad had patted his back and told him he did good, which from John Winchester was a massive compliment. Sam of course had been insufferable once he found out that he had been the reason Cas finally got the nerve to ask Dean out. Dean tolerated it though, because in the end, Sam had been right.

The three of them piled into the Impala, Cas fidgeting endlessly with his tie until Dean forcibly grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The Winchester clan met them on the steps and they all walked in together. Henrikson came to take Castiel to wait in a separate room until he was called for his testimony. Dean didn’t like that at all, but the Detective said it was necessary. Dean, Gabe, Sam, Jess and the Winchesters found seats and waited. 

Dean scanned the front benches and got his first actual glimpse of this Metatron person. He was not what Dean expected. He was a small, round, middle aged man with graying hair and a skeevy grin. Dean couldn’t believe that this guy had EVER thought he had a chance with Cas. His gorgeous, amazing Cas. Dean didn’t realize his fist was clenched until he felt a soft hand on his arm. His mom smiled gently at him and shook her head. Dean forced himself to relax. As much as he wanted to rip the guy’s face off, he knew that wasn’t why he was here. He was here for Cas. 

Speaking of which, Castiel entered the courtroom led by two officers and Metatron leered openly at the dark haired man. Dean growled under his breath. 

Fortunately the DA had been meticulous in prepping Castiel and the questions and answers were smooth and clear. Castiel admitted to having been a drug addict, and a thief, but he also testified that Metatron had used drugs to control him and to get him to steal. That Metatron had threatened him when he tried to leave and that the man had stalked him. He briefly told the tale of Meg and how she had been working for Metatron in an attempt to get him fired. Castiel spoke clearly and his voice never shook. Dean was so damn proud of him he wanted to burst. 

The cross examination was more brutal. The defense tried to discredit Castiel. Pointed out his addiction and how wasn’t it true that Castiel had stolen things for money for drugs not because Metatron asked him to. Castiel refuted that emphatically. The laywer wasn’t done. 

“Isn’t it true that you were in an intimate relationship with Metatron before you left?”

Castiel blanched and his eyes looked wounded. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“If you were in a relationship with him, it would stand to reason that you stole for him because you wanted to, because you wanted drugs, not because you were threatened or coerced.”

“I had to.” Castiel finally whispered. This was not something that had been prepped. This was not something Dean had ever heard. The gym teacher gripped his mother’s hand tightly, pained at the hurt on Castiel’s face. 

Ms Talbot seemed to sense that something was going on and asked to redirect Castiel. “Can you please elaborate on that, Mr Novak?” 

Castiel looked out at Dean, his eyes pleading and lost. Dean tried with all his might to send his love and trust across the room. He hoped Castiel got the message. With stilted words, Cas spoke. “I…I wanted out. I didn’t want to be with him. I didn’t want to steal anymore. I didn’t want the drugs anymore. But there was this kid, Inias, he was just a baby, maybe thirteen? Metatron told he if I didn’t do it he would take Inias instead. I couldn’t let him do that. So I let him have me. Then when I could I ran . I took Inias and helped him get out.” 

Dean felt tears burn his eyes. Castiel, selfless Castiel had given his body to keep someone else safe when he himself had been barely more than a child. The defense attorney seemed caught off guard, apparently not having expected his line of questioning to further incriminate his client. Castiel was led out of the courtroom and Dean made a beeline out the door. He didn’t see Cas, so he hunted down Henrikson. 

“Take me to him,” Dean demanded. 

“Mr. Winchester, I really can’t, not until I’m sure they won’t need further testimony from Mr. Novak.” 

Dean stepped into the detective’s personal space, his eyes thunderous. “Take. Me. To. Him. NOW.” 

Henrikson sighed and threw up his hands, apparently deciding that breaking the rules was preferable to having to arrest his witness’s boyfriend for assaulting an officer. He led Dean to a small room and waved him inside. Castiel was alone now, huddled in a chair and seemingly trying to make himself as small as possible. Dean could see the tear tracks on his face. He looked up at Dean and tears began to fall anew. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Castiel whimpered. Dean flew forward and knelt on the floor in front of his boyfriend. 

“Sorry? What the fuck are you sorry for!?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“I slept with him. I slept with him and I didn’t tell you.” Castiel’s voice is broken with sobs. 

Dean pulls the other man into his arms and makes soft shushing sounds as he pets Cas’s dark hair. “Baby, you saved that kid. Don’t you dare be fucking sorry. You are so strong, and so brave, and I love you so much.” Dean feels his own eyes burn and blinks back the tears. They stay wrapped in each other’s arms for a long time, until someone behind them clears their throat. Dean whirls, ready to throw a punch before he realizes it’s only Ms. Talbot. She’s grinning. 

“You are free to go, Mr. Novak. I think that your testimony did exactly what we hoped. There are a few more witnesses, so it will be a day or two before we have a verdict, but we shouldn’t need you to come back.” 

Castiel nods at her and stands, gripping Dean’s hand tightly. They walk into the hallway and Dean shoots a text to his mom to let them know that it’s ok to leave. A few moments later, they all come streaming out of the courtroom. Jess rushes to smother Cas in a hug, and Mary is right behind her. Sam is grinning. John even has what could pass for a smile on his face. Gabriel pats his younger brother on the back. “You did good, Cassie.” Gabriel says, his face almost serious, which was a huge feat. 

Castiel looks at them all with wide eyes. “I…I don’t know what to say.” he finally manages, overwhelmed with all the support. He had thought for sure when everything came out, that they would judge him, blame him, but for whatever reason no one was doing that and he was both grateful and confused. 

They walk out of the courthouse and Dean walks over to whisper something in Sam’s ear. Sam nods and smiles before yelling “Hey Gabe, can we give you a ride?” 

Gabriel hesitates, looking at Dean, who shoots him a sharp glance. Gabriel shrugs. “Sure.” The Winchesters leave, Gabriel in the back seat of Sam and Jess’s car. Castiel looks at Dean in askance. Dean just gestures at the car. Castiel climbs in, mind still whirring over the day and they drive in silence. It isn’t until they are pulling off the beaten path that Castiel realizes they are back at the spot. The special spot that Dean brought him that first time they were intimate. His parents’ spot. 

“Dean…what are we doing here?” Castiel asks. 

“Get outta the car, Cas.” Dean says firmly. Castiel obeys and walks around to lean against the hood, crossing his arms and watching Dean closely. Dean rubs the back of his neck, suddenly seeming very nervous. Cas puts a hand on the gym teacher’s arm. 

“What is it?” Castiel asks, a spark of nervousness whirling in his stomach. 

Without preamble Dean drops to his knee and Castiel feels all the air leave his lungs. He grabs both of Castiel’s hands and squeezes, looking up with warm green eyes that are full of adoration. “Cas, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You are amazing and perfect and everything I never thought I could have. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Marry me.” 

Castiel can’t speak, he can only choke out a sob when Dean takes a box out of his pocket and pops it open. There is a plain silver band inside. He puts a hand over his mouth as the tears stream down his cheeks. 

“Uhh….an answer would be kinda nice, Cas.” Dean murmurs, a nervous smile twitching on his lips. 

“Yes! Yes! Of course, you beautiful idiot!” Castiel drops to his own knees to smother Dean’s face with kisses. Dean takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto Cas’s finger. Cas takes Dean’s face in his hands and rests their foreheads together. 

“We should get going soon, my mom is making celebratory pie.” Dean murmurs. Castiel laughs softly. 

“So they were all in on this?” Castiel asks, smiling. 

“Everyone except Gabe, dude can’t keep a secret.” Dean replies, standing up and brushing off his knees before offering Castiel a hand. Cas takes it and climbs to his feet. Dean moves toward the driver’s side door, but Castiel grabs him by the back of his suit jacket and pulls him back. He pushes Dean gently against the hood, sliding his hands into the jacket to push it off Dean’s shoulders. It pools behind them on the hood. Without a word, Castiel drops back to his knees and goes to work on Dean’s belt. Dean feels his breath start coming in short pants. 

“Cas…”

“Shhhh…” Castiel says softly, one finger to his lips. He slides the belt off and tosses it on top of the jacket. Dean watches those long deft fingers pop the button on his pants and slowly slide the zipper down. He’s already hard, as if his dick is Pavlov’s dog, watching Cas go to his knees had sent all the blood rushing south. Cas frees him and looks up briefly through dark lashes before taking Dean into his mouth. 

Dean groans loud as Castiel bobs his head. He tries not to thrust, but it’s futile. He gives up and grips Cas’s dark hair with one hand, the other spread on the Impala holding him upright. Cas gets the idea and stills, letting Dean fuck his mouth. Dean’s release spirals almost immediately, spurred by the lewd sounds Castiel is spouting around the cock between his lips. 

“Fuck…fuck…Cas, god your mouth is so perfect, so hot…Jesus…” he goes faster, feeling a light scrape of teeth that sends him whirling. “Fucking gonna come baby, I wanna come on you…” Dean pulls his cock out of the warm wetness and Cas looks up at him expectantly while Dean furiously jerks himself to completion. With a cry the warm seed pulses out of him and over Cas’s face. Cas leans in to lick the tip then darts his tongue out to taste the come on his face. Dean whimpers and pulls Cas up. Cas grins at him, Dean’s come all over his face and eyelashes. Dean kisses him hard, tasting his own spunk and growling low in his chest. When they break apart Castiel moves to the passenger side and pulls out the towel and baby wipes they started keeping in the glove box once they discovered Dean’s little kink.

Cas had gotten everything off his face but Dean laughed when he noticed there was still some come in his dark hair. He took the towel and cleaned it as best he could. “I should really wash up before we go to your parents house.” Castiel says, moving to get into the car, but this time it’s Dean who pulls him back. 

“Uh uh…we are not leaving yet.” Dean turns and puts both palms on the hood of the car, canting his hips to offer his ass. Castiel groans low. “Come on baby…fuck me.” 

Castiel fumbles his pants off with shaking hands, his desire making him loopy. He slicks up with the small packet of lube he always has in his pocket because it never hurts to be prepared and if he was being honest, he and Dean ended up fucking in public places more often than he would care to admit. 

He goes to slip and finger in and is surprised with how loose Dean already is. He swats the other man on the ass firmly. “Did you play with yourself today?” 

Dean turns and grins at him. “I wanted to be ready for you.” 

Castiel smacks him again, but pushes in firmly. Dean arches his neck and meets his lover, taking Cas all the way in. Castiel grips Dean’s hips firmly and begins to thrust in earnest. Dean bows his head, whimpering as Cas angles to hit his prostate. Dean is already sensitive from coming and the constant pressure makes him almost howl but Cas doesn’t stop. 

“Cas…..uh….baby… fuck, I can’t come again…” He breathes out. 

“Wanna bet?” the words are hot and moist in his his ear. Cas picks up the pace and reaches around to stroke Dean’s cock which is coming back to life under those talented fingers. 

Dean feels like he is going to catch on fire, the stimulation is too much but not enough and he is almost sobbing. Cas is relentless though, stroking his length and pummeling his prostate with each powerful thrust. Dean is about to break, beg him to stop, tell him it’s too much when he suddenly sees pure white and screams as a second orgasm rips through him. He collapses onto the hood panting as he feels Castiel pulse into him, moaning Dean’s name. 

A few moments later, Castiel pulls out and Dean mourns the loss immediately. Gentle hands are pulling up his pants, which is nice because his limbs are still jelly. Cas huffs a laugh and Dean sees him tugging up his own slacks out of the corner of his eye. 

Dean finally manages to move his hands and buttons his pants, watching as Castiel does the same. “I hate when you do that.” Dean tries to sound annoyed but knows he just sounds blissed out. 

Cas gives him a small smile and kisses him. “No you don’t.”

“Ok maybe I don’t but shit…why can’t you leave it at one?” Dean grumbles as he slides into the car. 

“Same reason you can’t.” Cas retorts, reminding Dean how often he would practically hold Cas down and rim him til he screamed. 

“We can’t go to my parents like this.” Dean finally admits with a sigh. 

“We can go home and shower real quick.” Castiel offers. 

Dean turns a skeptical look at his new fiance. “Not sure you and I are capable of showering quickly, especially not together.” 

Cas rolls his eyes. “I can behave myself. Can you?” 

Dean grins in a way that can only be described as predatory. “Nope. Not a chance.” 

As he pulls back onto the road Castiel shakes his head. “The pie is going to be cold by the time we get there.” 

When they arrive at the Winchester home nearly two hours later wearing different clothes and smelling freshly showered Sam rolls his eyes and starts making puking noises until Jess hits him. Gabriel just bursts out laughing. Dean feels himself flush, but he’s too happy to really be embarrassed. He watches his mom hug Castiel, tears tracking down her face. After releasing Cas, she moves toward Dean and embraces her oldest son firmly. 

“You better hang onto him, you hear me!?” She says in her stern mom voice. “I have never seen anyone make you so happy.” 

Dean squeezes her back. “Trust me mom, this one isn’t going to get away. I’ll tie him up first.” 

“Hey, I heard that!” Gabriel grumbles. “There will be no tying up of my little bro.” 

“But what if he likes it?” Dean asks, keeping his face totally innocent. 

“DEAAAAAN!” Sam whines, clapping his hands over his ears. Gabriel’s face is horrified. 

Cas and Dean look at each other and start laughing. “Boys, knock it off!” Mary says firmly, dishing out plates of pie. They all rush to the table to claim the pieces of pastry. 

Dean is almost done with his pie when a warm hand grips his shoulder. He looks up and his dad is looking down at him with almost soft eyes. “Dad?”

“ I’m proud of you.” John says gruffly. 

Dean nods, his vision blurring. He feels Cas grip his hand under the table. “Th..thanks Dad.” he manages to choke out. John nods back, briefly, as if that was enough of that conversation and he takes a seat beside Mary to dig into the pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know NOTHING about legal crap or trials so yeah, don't judge me on my accuracy or lack there of. There will be one chapter more, Mayyyybe two, but we're almost done here peeps.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a wrap up chapter, flags for minor bullying and homophobic language, but Dean and Cas are awesome and no one gets hurt.

Two days later, Castiel’s cell phone rings while he is sitting at his desk grading papers waiting for Dean to finish cleaning up the gym. Ms. Talbot informs him gleefully that Metatron had been convicted of various charges, including drug trafficking, stalking, several counts of statutory rape, and money laundering. He was going away for a good long time. Castiel feels as if a huge weight has lifted, as if the last dregs of his sordid past were finally behind him. He is staring at the wall, chin in his hand, thinking, when he hears a soft knock on the door. 

He looks up and smiles. Dean had changed into jeans and a Metallica t shirt, his bag over his shoulder. “You ready?” Dean asks him. 

“Yeah, just let me put these in my bag.” Dean scowls. He dislikes when Castiel brings grading home. Cas chuckles. “Do you know how adorable you are when you pout?”

Deam flushes. “Dude, I am not in any way shape or form adorable.” 

“Sure you are!” A cheery voice from the hallway offers. Dean turns, frowning at the speaker. Kevin just grins at him and waves before taking off down the hall. 

“Shut up, Tran!“ Dean hollers after him. The quirky little English teacher with the nerd streak had wiggled his way into an easy friendship with Cas and Dean. Not to mention he was one of the teachers that was totally unfazed by Dean and Cas being a couple. To be honest most of them were cool about it, even those, like Bobby, that Dean hadn’t expected to be. Obviously Ellen was alright with it and a few other staff members whom he hadn’t really interacted with much before made a point of expressing their support. It was nice. Meg was long gone and they brought in some other pretty brunette named Ruby. She seemed ok, at least she more or less kept to herself. 

Cas packed up his papers and shouldered the messenger bag Dean had bought him to replace his falling apart briefcase. He meets Dean at the door and they briefly touch hands but don’t linger. They had been getting the stink eye from Ellen recently and were making an effort to tone down the PDA. Thank God she never found out about the one time in Dean’s office. Or the blow job in the supply closet, but Dean insisted that was totally Cas’s fault for wearing those damn black pants with the blue shirt that matched his eyes and a freaking waistcoat and then expecting Dean to leave him alone. 

As they turn the hallway they find a small group of boys near the cafeteria. One of them is smaller with medium brown hair and blue eyes. He is clutching his books and trying to get past the other four who are obviously taunting him. 

“Fag!” The tallest one yells, probably the ringleader. Castiel freezes, his eyes locked on the smaller boy. In a flash he sees himself being tormented as a child. He storms forward. 

“Stop it. NOW.” He orders in his firmest voice. The students look at him in askance, trying to determine if it’s worth arguing. They back away from the student they had been bullying. 

“But he’s gay, Mr Novak!” one of the older kids protest, as if somehow justifying his behavior. 

Castiel just smirks and says “So am I.” The boys who had been doing the teasing stare at him and the younger boy just looks up at Cas with wide, wondrous eyes. “Now you four, to Mrs. Harvelle’s office immediately. Bullying is zero tolerance and you should know that.” He turns to Dean with a small smile “You want to make sure they get there ok?” 

Dean is looking at him with proud, loving eyes. “Absolutely.” He ushers the boys towards the office, all of them grumbling and complaining. 

“Mr. Winchester, did you know Mr. Novak was gay?” one finally asks, apparently genuinely curious. 

Dean smiles at them and laughs. “I would say yeah, since I kind of asked him to marry me.” 

All four of them stop and turn and gape. “But…but…you don’t LOOK gay!” one of them sputters. 

Dean barely represses a snort at the ridiculous misconception, but opts instead to seize the teachable moment. “I’m not. I like guys and girls, so I consider myself bisexual. Mr. Novak pretty much just likes guys, so that would be termed homosexual, or gay. There are other variations too. It isn’t black or white. It’s a spectrum. Some people are attracted based on personality and gender isn’t a factor. Regardless, it’s certainly not a reason give another student crap and if I see any of you doing it again, there will be extra laps involved in addition to your visit to Mrs. Harvelle.” 

They had reached the office and at least two of the four boys seemed to be processing what Dean had said. He tells them to park it in the chairs and pops his head in Ellen’s office. She glances up from her desk. “Yes, Dean?”

“Got a few kids need a little talking to about bullying. Especially with regard to sexual orientation.” He smiles when he sees Ellen’s eyes flash. This was a topic she was fierce about, especially given her daughter preferred girls. Those boys were in for it. 

He walks back to find Castiel and the boy who was being bullied sitting on a hall bench and talking quietly. The boy looks up when Dean comes closer and seems to withdraw into himself. Cas puts a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder. “It’s ok. This is Dean, my boyfriend” Cas looks up at Dean and rolls his eyes when Dean makes a noise of protest. “Fine…fiance. Dean, this is Alex.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Alex.” Dean extends his hand, which the boy takes gingerly, offering a shy smile.

“Nice to meet you too. I gotta get home, but thank you for helping me.” He smiles a little more broadly at Castiel before gathering his things and walking away down the hall. 

Dean watches him go and feels Cas place a warm hand on his arm. “I think he likes you.” Dean says with a wink. Cas looks at him with questioning eyes. “I might need to step up my game, can‘t have anyone making eyes at my man.” Dean’s tone is teasing and Castiel shakes his head. 

“Come on, you goof. Lets go home.” Cas grabs his things and walks ahead of Dean for the front doors. Dean lets his eyes roam over that lithe, lean frame, as usual very much distracted by Castiel’s pants. It should really be illegal to have an ass that perfect. Castiel stops once he realizes Dean isn’t coming and turns around. “What?” 

“I hate to see you leave baby, but I love to watch you walk away.” Dean purrs, finally moving forward until he is right behind Castiel. He can’t resist a quick grope. 

“Wow…your pick up lines are getting really bad.” Castiel chides, swatting his hand. 

“I don’t need good lines, I already picked up my guy.” Dean retorts, sliding an arm around Cas’s waist and leading them both out through the double doors into the sunshine. 

“Shit, I forgot to tell you! Metatron was convicted! It’s over.” Castiel’s eyes are joyful as he spills the good news. 

Dean’s face splits into a huge grin and he stops walking to pull Castiel into a fierce embrace. He crushes their lips together until they both need air and break apart with a gasp. “That’s awesome, baby. I am so fucking proud of you!” 

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Cas tells him, eyes warm and serious. Dean shrugs and makes toward the Impala. Castiel goes after him and grabs his arm, forcing the other man to face him. “Dean, I’m serious. I would have just turn tail and run before you. I can’t even express how much you’ve changed me.” 

Dean smiles more softly and leans against the side of his car, pulling Castiel flush against him. “You changed me too, baby. I never knew I could be in love like this. Remember when you said you wanted to love and be loved so much it hurts? ” Cas nods slowly, his eyes searching Dean‘s. “Well it hurts every day because I feel like my heart is so full it’s going to explode when I look at you.” 

Castiel’s eyes well up and he buries his face in Dean’s shirt. “That was beautiful, Dean.” he whispers. Dean laughs and Castiel feels it vibrate where his cheek is pressed to Dean’s chest. “There aren't words to tell you how much I love you.” 

“That’s something, coming from an English teacher.” Dean chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to Cas’s hair. 

Cas looks up at him through his lashes, that deep bedroom stare they he knows always revs Dean up. Dean swallows hard. “Good thing I can tell you without using words.” Castiel whispers, he voice bordering on a growl. 

“Cas, get in the car. Now.” Dean flings the door open and more or less shoves the other man inside before scrambling around to the driver’s side. Castiel is smirking as Dean backs out of the parking spot. “I wouldn’t be smiling if I were you.” Dean tells him firmly. “It’s your own fault if you don’t get any grading done tonight.” 

Cas leans in toward Dean and with his lips right beside the shell of the gym teacher’s ear he whispers “The essays can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is it, I wanna wrap up before I over do the story. Miiight do a one shot or time stamp for the wedding later.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is not one of my best/fave fics, like I just wish I had done the plot differently, but I don't want to rework the whole damn thing so if you don't like it, I'm sorry but I don't need constructive criticism on it, kay?


End file.
